To put the world at your feet
by Lancelot-Albion
Summary: Her life was a living hell with no hope of ever escaping it. Then he came and changed everything. He put the world at her feet. Follow Naruto as he helps his alternate self out of her misery. A Naruto&femNaruto fic.
1. Chapter 1: His reality

**A/N: I DWELL IN THE TWILIGHT.**

**A/N2: Edited.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the people who like to sue me**

**Summary: Her life was a living hell with no hope of ever escaping it. Then he came and changed everything. He put the world at her feet.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'_thinking_'

"**Demon talking"**

_flashback/dreams_

some cool Jutsu

* * *

** CHAPTER ONE:**

**His reality: War, Love and a Dream.**

The sound of Thunder was heard followed closely by a flash of light, it presented a devastated landscape to anyone looking. It wasn't long before the sound of rain invaded that grim landscape. Where the statues of the once leaders of both Uchiha and Senju clan stood, there was nothing more than a pile of rubble. Upon closer inspection of the battlefield two figures could be seen, one resting next to said pile of rubble and another floating in the lake looking at the sky.

"Why Naruto? Why can't I defeat you? Its not fair, I have trained all my life and this is the result? Can't even best the dead-last? How do you do it Naruto? How can you keep up with me after all this time? What gives you all that power? Must be the fox..." finished the figure in the lake with a sigh.

The figure resting next to the rubble looked up to meet the floating body of his opponent and once best friend. His clothes were wet and a small shiver run through his back.

"Its not the fox, its our bonds Sasuke. Seeing you always ahead of me drove me to push past my limits but that doesn't matter anymore. We are both going to die here." the blond's lips turned into a sad smile.

"Its not fair... I will live and you will die here Naruto."

"You keep telling yourself that..." the blond closed his eyes and started talking once more.

"You know Sasuke, its funny when you think about it. You keep taking about your revenge and how you were going to kill everyone who stained their hands with your clan's blood." Naruto stopped when he heard a low growl.

"Is this going somewhere? If so, I suggest you to shut up. I don't need to be reminded about it." the blond ignored the raven and keep talking.

"Madara is pretty much laughing his ass off at how easy it was to use you, you were nothing more than a tool for him. I bet what's left of my life that in no less than an hour, he is coming to rip your eyes out and the Kyūbi out of me."

"Hn" was the raven's only reply.

"Good to know you care. I'm sure your mother is rolling in her grave." finished the blond with a smirk.

Sasuke gave it a little thought, yep without a doubt his parents were pretty disappointed in him. For a brief moment he wondered about where he had gone wrong. Sasuke resisted the urge to slap himself, he knew exactly where he had gone wrong. Had he been that blind to not notice how everything was Madara's fault from the very beginning? Apparently he had. Being a couple of minutes away from death made wonders to one's mind, he could now see everything crystal clear. The way Madara had approach him, how he convinced him into fighting Naruto, he could see everything. While Sasuke was reminding himself of how much his life sucked or what had been his life, Naruto saw his chance.

"What would you do if you had one more chance at getting back at Madara?" questioned the jinchūriki.

"I would take it even if I have to sell my soul. At the very least I would try to take him to hell with me." answer the raven.

"Lets say you get your health back. What will you do? Madara is way more powerful than you could ever wish to be, he hasn't lived this long by being an idiot."

"Lets not dwell in what could have been and it is not." answer the raven and then closed his eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened from where he stood, a couple glances at his best friend indicated that he was going to die at the most in two hours if he didn't received medical attention asap. He decided to speed up his speech before he lost him. He could only hope to word his thoughts correctly without messing up.

"Answer me, what would you do?"

"I guess I could assemble a team to take him down."

"FAT chance. Allow me to remind you that the whole Shinobi world hates you."

"Hn"

"Yea... with that attitude you are going to make a lot of allies..."

"Naruto... what are you trying to tell me? Stop beating around the bush, I'm tired and I want nothing more than to sleep."

'_so much for the innocent approach. *sigh* here goes nothing_' thought the blond.

"You see Sasuke I so happen to have the solution for all of our problems." started the blond. Sasuke opened his eyes and look to where Naruto was resting.

"And what could that miracle of a solution be?" asked Sasuke with little interest.

"Come back to the leaf with me." said Naruto with a grin.

Sasuke was too tired to even try to slap himself. Even in his death-bed Naruto still followed him with the illusion of him ever going back to the leaf. Instead of replying to the blonds delusional proposition he turned his face back to the sky and closed his eyes. Naruto started panicking, his chances of convincing Sasuke were slipping through his fingers like water.

"Think about it Sasuke! This is your chance, you could be part of our team and bring Madara to his knees! Your clan would be finally avenged. Don't you want to get back at him and Kabuto! I know the bastard brought back the whole Akatsuki, he brought back Itachi from his peaceful sleep or wherever the dead go. I bet all the ramen in the world that he brought back more Uchiha, don't you want to make him pay for defiling your clan's mausoleum? Their honor? That's the least you could do as the last remaining Uchiha." finished the blond with the hope of bringing some emotion from the raven.

A feeling of rage took over Sasuke, he knew for a fact that Kabuto could bring the dead back but he never thought that he would go as far as reviving more Uchiha. The sole act of bringing Itachi back from the dead guaranteed Kabuto a painful and slow death. Another thought quickly invaded Sasuke's mind, what if he brought back his parents? The idea of seeing his parents as nothing more than puppets in Kabuto's hands enraged him beyond relief. He would be damned before he let that happen. He thought about Naruto's offer a little bit. It was tempting but his pride and bitterness wouldn't allow him to accept.

"You have nothing to lose Sasuke. As far as I know, your revenge consisted of killing the village elders and Itachi. You got Danzo, Itachi and we could sort something out with Homura and Koharu." finished the blond.

"Are you offering me those two? What happen to your policy about revenge?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm against such behavior but Tsunade baa-chan has been suspecting of them feeding information to Madara for quite some time now. She just needs one more proof and they will be goners."

"They will be executed anyways, its a win-win for you, I don't see how it benefits me."

"Would you rather let them be executed for treason or would you rather kill them and complete your revenge against the old Konoha."

"Old Konoha?"

"Yes, the Konoha you remember is no more. We are starting anew, there is an opportunity for you to revive your clan there. To make the Uchiha clan what it was supposed to be from the very beginning, to lead it to a bright new future with you as its head. Think about it Sasuke."

"Pretty words and nothing else. How can I be sure that I won't be executed as soon as I lay feet on the allied Shinobi headquarters?"

"We will figure something out Sasuke, I wont let them execute you dattebayo! What do you say? This is your last chance." Naruto hold his breath, this was it.

Sasuke though about all of what the blond had told him. He could kill a lot of birds with one shot. After a couple more minutes the raven look to where the blond was resting.

"You still there Naruto? The blond in question gave a nod.

"You have a deal dobe but its too late. I can't feel my legs or arms."

Naruto look to where Sasuke was floating, he let all of the air he has holding and inhaled the sweet air his lungs were begging for. He slowly got up and made his way to where Sasuke was. He dragged him out of the water.

"How can you still move dobe?" questioned the raven, he could swear Naruto was in his last moments just like him.

"Remember my somewhat of a regeneration skill. teme." said Naruto with a small smile. He could hear how Sasuke growled under his breath about damned foxes.

"Hold on Sasuke, we are out of here." In a flash Naruto and Sasuke were no more.

* * *

The war was coming to an end. From the 80,000 starting force of the allied Shinobi forces, less than one fourth remained. The great battle regiment had been decimated, the first to fall was the Second division followed by the First and then the Fifth. The Fourth division had sustained loses of up to eighty-percent and the Third had lost sixty percent of their forces. The Surprise Attack and Sensor divisions were no more. On Madara's side, his entire w/Zetsu force had been reduced to less than twenty-percent. All of the souls summoned by Kabuto save a few had been released of his Impure World Resurrection leaving him to fend for himself. His plans to capture Sasuke with the help of the puppets known as Sasuke's parents had fail. He was under so much stress than a couple of weeks later he was finally possessed by Orochimaru. He hasn't been seen ever since.

After Kabuto's defection Madara finally showed up in the front lines using the Six path's of Pain. While his other six bodies lay waste of the battlefield, he infiltrated the allied Shinobi encampment and kidnapped Kirabi. By the time Naruto, Sasuke and the Shinobi defeated the Paths of Pain it was too late, Madara had finally the Hachibi. On the last week of Spring the remaining Shinobi forces launched an all out attack on Madara's hideout. While the Shinobi keep the w/Zetsu busy, Naruto and Sasuke managed to infiltrate the main chamber where Madara was waiting for them.

The battle between the last two Uchiha and the Kyūbi jinchūriki was so epic that no amount of words could ever hope to describe it and therefore shall not be described.

"Congratulations on your victory Naruto. I hope *cough* you feel great about bringing the world one step closer to destruction. *cough* I give it a couple more years before things go back to how they were." said Madara while a pool of blood slowly formed around his crippled form.

"No, things will never go back to how they were, I will make sure of it." said Naruto who was sitting next to the unmoving form of Sasuke. Both of them had sustained critical wounds and were in need of immediate medical attention.

"You are a fool, not everyone forgives *cough* in this world, the chains of hatred will always be stronger. There is no hope as long as people are different. There are people who hurt others for their own amusement. There are those who desire *cough* power above everything else. They won't search or do it in your presence but *cough* just wait until you're old and die... the gears of war will turn once more and there won't be anything you can do to stop them."

"Here, take this." Madara searched for something in his vest, once he found it he threw two things towards Naruto. They were his swirl-patterned mask and the one that resembled the Jūbi eye.

"Its just a little gift so you remember who I was and how you destroyed *cough* my dreams of peace. Whether you take it or leave it, its your choice."

Madara took a deep breath but it only hurt him. He turned his head towards Naruto.

"I will see you in hell mot..." he couldn't finish his sentence. Death finally claimed him.

* * *

Two figures could be seen approaching the alliance headquarters, upon closer inspection one could make out the outlines of two young men, one resting his arm around the others shoulder trying to gain some support. Once they got closer they were identified as Naruto and Sasuke. At the gates of the HQ you could see the Godaime Hokage with a team of medics around her, there were other people around as well, some of the surviving Shinobi and some civilians. Lady Tsunade quickly made a bee line to where Naruto was standing, her personal team of medics following her closely. Just as they were a couple steps away from them, Naruto's legs collapsed and he went straight to the ground taking the Uchiha with him.

"Naruto! Are you alright? What the hell I am I saying, of course you aren't ok. Medics bring him quickly to the Hospital, go, go, GO!" Tsunade stopped talking once she saw Naruto moving a bit, she quickly lowered herself in front of the wounded blond.

"Naruto hold on, we are taking you to the hospital right now." she was just turning around when she heard her fellow blond talk.

"baa-chan, don't worry about me. Help Sasuke first, he needs it more than I do." the blond told her in a raspy voice.

"WHAT! Can't you see the state you are in? You need immediate medical attention, its a miracle you haven't died already by blood loss." after saying that she quickly took the young blond in her arms and started heading for the hospital.

"baa-chan just let me talk, I have the Kyūbi's chakra and its trying to heal my injuries. I can last for a while longer but Sasuke doesn't have anything besides his own natural healing, if he doesn't get some treatment first he is going to die. I don't want him to die, not after all I went through to get him to come back. Please baa-chan help-" the blond couldn't finish his sentence before dropping out cold, he could no longer fight the darkness that slowly took over him.

Tsunade looked at the young man that lay motionless in her arms who she considered as her own son, she looked to where the Uchiha was, he was out cold as well. With a sigh she went over the situation. What Naruto had told her was true, he had the healing chakra of the Kyūbi and Sasuke had nothing. The idea of leaving the Uchiha there and help Naruto instead was really tempting but Naruto wouldn't forgive her if the Uchiha died. With a long sigh she ordered her medics to pick the Uchiha up and take him to the hospital.

"You better not die on me Naruto" was the last thing Tsunade said before heading to the hospital with an unconscious blond in her arms.

When Tsunade and the medics had finished bringing Sasuke out of the danger zone, Tsunade quickly headed to where Naruto was being kept, with another team of medics she quickly began the operation on Naruto. A week later both Naruto and Sasuke had regained their consciousness.

* * *

His days in the hospital were boring. He couldn't move and couldn't do anything, this was killing him. He attempted to escape the hospital a couple of times just to be brought back by an angry Tsunade, eventually he gave up. All of his friends had come to visit him, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, Ayame and her father, some of the people he knew before and after the war also came to wish him good health, Sai and all of the Konoha ten... well eleven since Sasuke was in a bed next to him looking like he had experienced better days.

During his stance at the hospital he had been visited by Hinata the most, aside from Tsunade and Sakura who would stop by and check how his injuries were healing. Hinata would tell him how things were going out in the HQ, how the reconstruction process was going in the leaf and how everything seem to be going back to the way it was before the war. On one of her visits she confessed her feeling for him once more, Naruto told her that he needed some time think about it and that she would get his answer soon. With a new light of hope, Hinata left him to sort out his feelings. Something told her that he would accept sooner or later, she just need to be patient.

After the war with Madara things went back to normal, well... as normal as it can be with half the village you grew up in being in ruins, with eight of the nine bijū running rampant around the whole continent and growing tensions with the other Shinobi nations.

During the following months. Naruto spend a great deal of time helping Sasuke reconstruct the Uchiha compound with the promise that he would get ramen for life if he did. Of course this was a lie but he didn't need to know that. Sasuke as always attacking his weak spots. Most of the time that Naruto spend with Sasuke he keep pestering him to accept Sakura and settle once and for all, Sasuke just ignored him. Truth to be told, Sasuke wanted to see the world. He wanted to travel and meet different types of girls, he needed some variety. After all, Sasuke wasn't going to marry the first girl that told him that she loved him.

* * *

It had been one month since Hinata had confess her undying love for him. Naruto had finally sort out his feelings for the Hyūga heiress. He knew that he didn't had a chance with Sakura as she keep following Sasuke like a lost puppy. Deep down Naruto knew that Sasuke was just playing hard to get and that in the end he would marry Sakura. Naruto decided to go find Hinata but knowing his luck he wouldn't get his hopes too high. He decided to go to the Hyūga state and see if he could find her there.

Hinata had waited for Naruto but she was starting to get anxious and doubtful. What if he had forgotten again? Was he just playing with her? She didn't know what to think anymore. When one of her servants told her that the savior of Konoha was outside waiting for her in the garden, she was surprised. She knew that he would come eventually looking for her and that she should be prepared but the news surprised her nonetheless. The servant looking at Hinata gaping for air like a fish, told her to go outside and meet him. It was rude to make people wait, besides if she and him were mean to be together, things would fall in place and at the end of the day she and Naruto would be a couple.

Naruto didn't had to wait long before he saw Hinata coming out of the main house to greet him in the garden. Naruto being as blunt as he was decided to go right to the point, he asked Hinata if she wanted to go out sometime, maybe eat some ramen, go swimming, watch a movie, go shopping if she wanted to, hell even a walk in the park sound nice. Hinata's face was red, here she was looking at the love of her life asking her if she wanted to go out and she couldn't say anything remotely useful. After waiting for a couple of minutes without receiving any kind of response, he decided to go, He apologized for wasting her time and that he understood that she didn't liked him anymore. He was about to cross the state's gates when a pair of porcelain-like hands stopped him, he turned around and saw a smiling Hinata. She told him that she would love going out with him sometime. A week after Naruto and Hinata were a couple.

* * *

Life for young 18 year old Uzumaki Naruto couldn't get better even if he wished for it. He had brought Sasuke back, most of the village and Shinobi world respected him. He had a great girlfriend who cared deeply for him, tons of friends and his dream of becoming the Rokudaime Hokage was closer than ever. Naruto had mastered the Flying Thunder God technique, most of the Jutsu his father; the Yondaime Hokage had left him and some of the Jutsu his mother had left him as well. He had also started to learn Sealing techniques, he was good at it but it looked like a joke compared to his father or Jiraiya.

One of his greatest accomplishments was controlling the Kyūbi's chakra much to the beast's displeasure but he still couldn't enter full bijū mode much to the Kyūbi's relief. Every time Naruto tried to enter it, he ended up as a small cartoon-ish looking fox. For the Kyūbi, nothing could be more amusing than to see how Naruto keep failing. If things got really ugly Naruto could transform into his sixth tail state without losing all reason, anything above that was not a pretty sight. His life looked brighter than it ever did.

* * *

Naruto, the savior of Konoha and the Shinobi world, the Kyūbi jinchūriki and at the moment the most powerful Shinobi in the whole five elemental nations was bored out of his mind. An empty cup of ramen lay in a small table next to him. He was laying on his favorite couch in the former Yondaime's house, which now by all rights and means was his.

He remembered the battle with Sasuke at the valley of the end. That battle had been the last attempt he would have made to bring him back and one of the few times he had ever being so close to death, if that had failed, he would have given up on him, after all there was so much he could do.

"It took a near death situation to finally convince him to come back." Naruto told no one in particular.

"I have to stop thinking about all of that, in the end everything work as it was supposed to." the blond keep talking to himself.

"Ahhh I have to do something, if this keeps up I'll end up dead... it would be ironic that not even Madara could kill me but an attack of extreme boredom could." he snickered at the thought of dying by extreme boredom.

"Ummm I could train a little bit... nah, I would only be wasting my energy and time. Maybe I could call my Genin and go train some, we could get to know each other better. Maybe we could do some D-rank missions... hell even going after that freaking cat Tora looks appealing... I wonder how that blasted cat survived the whole war, even the most experienced and elite of Shinobi and Kunoichi died in that war but a mere cat managed to escape its horrors without a single scratch..." Naruto keep talking.

"Nah... we just came from a Suna after helping in the rebuilding process, I bet they must be tired and talking with their families or just chilling out with their friends from the academy. Damn it I'm running out of options here... maybe dying out of boredom isn't as crazy as it sounds..." the blond keep talking to himself.

Naruto had obtain the rank of Chūnin sometime during the war, and the rank of Jōnin after training his butt off after the war. Most of the villages had lost a considerable amount of Chūnin and Jōnin so it was necessary to give promotions and the like.

"I know what to do, I'll challenge Sasuke to a fight! He's the only one who can give me a challenge." his head then turned to one of the walls, there in a thin glass container were Madara's orange swirl-patterned mask and the white one as well.

"Well besides him... but Madara is dead now. I wonder why I took both masks, well one its orange and has that swirl pattern and the other... I don't know why... *sigh* I can't just go back and tell him I don't want the masks anymore... whatever they are mine now, I'll see what use I can give them some time in the future." the blonde got up from his spot on the couch and decided to get going, he would go and challenge Sasuke to a fight. Once he left his house he went straight to the Uchiha state there he thought Sasuke was supposed to live.

Naruto's home was a big two story house. The first floor was made up by the living and dinning room, both of them took about seventy-five percent of the space. A small kitchen took another fifteen percent and a small bathroom took the rest. The living room had enough couches and chairs to sit about twelve people, the dinning room had space to sit ten people and the kitchen had everything that was necessary to feed up to six people. The second floor consisted of a master bedroom, three guestrooms, a large bathroom and a small study room which had scrolls and books. The house also had a huge backyard which had everything necessary to practice kunai and shuriken throw, some training dummies and a large building which housed a hot spring. The hot spring had been been given to Minato by the Sandaime as a gift for making it to Hokage.

* * *

"TEME COME OUT! FIGHT ME!" Naruto shouted. After a few minutes without an answer he keep going.

"COME OUT! ARE YOU SO SCARED TO FIGHT ME? I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A COWARD!" Naruto waited a couple of minutes, again nothing. He was starting to lose his patience, he started shouting once more.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME INSIDE AND BRING YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT! IM WARNING YOU! COME OUT AT ONCE!"

Naruto didn't got any kind of answer, he lost all of his patience and was about to break into the newly rebuild Uchiha district when he hear the sound of the main gate unlocking. In the main gate there stood Sasuke Uchiha with a while towel hanging from his hips, Naruto could make out the tiny drops of water that fell from his wet hair. It seem like he had just came out of the shower. He looked pissed off as hell.

"Oh, Its only you. The fuck do you want dobe?"

Naruto look Sasuke in the eyes just in time to see his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan turn on. He started to sweat.

"Hey calm down Sasuke, no need to get violent."

"How the hell do you want me not to be pissed when some idiot keeps knocking on my house while I am doing something important? You have ten seconds to state your business before I unleash Amaterasu on you. It better be something worth my time." The blond took a couple of steps back but quickly regained his courage.

"I came here to challenge you to a fight!" said Naruto with a grin.

"You have five seconds remaining, better start running now."

"What? How come my challenge is not worth your time?"

"Time is over, don't say I didn't warn you."

Naruto was just getting his special kunai out when something he didn't though ever possible happen. A small pair of soft and pretty looking hands wrapped around Sasuke's chest. Naruto was about to ask what was going on when a girl's voice stated talking.

"Sasuke! Why did you leave me all alone?" it took a couple of seconds for the girl to notice that Sasuke was talking with someone. "Who are you talking to Sasuke?" the girl let go of Sasuke and moved to the left to see Naruto standing there with a look of disbelief. Naruto could now get a clear view of the girl. She was a couple inches shorter than Sasuke. She was slender, had long black hair, gray eyes, fair skin and long eyelashes. She was really pretty. It took a couple seconds for the girl to notice the guy was Naruto.

"Oh, hi there." the girl said with a smile.

"..."

"Why don't you go inside Yūki." it was more of an order than a request.

"Okay."

The girl left both guys and made her way back to what Naruto though was the main house. After she disappeared into the house, Naruto turned to see Sasuke with a look of disapproval. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"What's that look for dobe?"

"Who was she and how long has she been living with you?"

"What? What's up with the sudden interest in my personal life?"

"Just answer me, does Sakura know about this?"

"Pft, how should I know? As for who she is, she is Yūki. You could say she is a close acquaintance of mine, maybe more in the future. She's been living with me for a couple weeks now."

"What! How come none of us has seen her before?"

"You could say she is good at hiding. Anyways enough with the questions. Its getting chilly out here and I still have some business to take care of. Now if you don't mind I have to take my leave."

Naruto was about to protest when Sasuke slammed the doors of the compound on his whiskered face leaving no room for argument. With a defeated sigh Naruto left the compound, his mind going through the possible ways of breaking the news to Sakura.

* * *

A small bell rang inside the small establishment, alerting its owners that a costumer had arrived.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku, how may I serve you today?" said a cheerful Ayame while packing some ramen for delivery. Turning around Ayame saw Naruto and Hinata, and gave them a big smile.

Naruto was in his usual Jōnin outfit but this one was a little bit different than the ones assigned to Jōnin. Instead of having the red swirls in the back and sides of his flak jacket , his were orange. The bracers in the legs and thigh were also orange, that was as far as differences went. He had decided to roll up the sleeves of his blue shirt like most of the Jōnin and Chūnin did. He had black ninja sandals and black gloves with a metal plate in the back, he also had his black hip pouch and shuriken holster.

Hinata was also wearing her newly assigned Jōnin outfit which was pretty much like the one she used during the war. The village was in need of Jōnin for the new Genin and she made the cut along most of the other Konoha 12.

"Hello Naruto and Hinata long time no see..."

"Hi Ayame nee-chan, its good to be back."

"Hi Ayame-san."

After the small greetings Ayame went into her business mode.

"What would you like to order?"

Naruto and Hinata gave their order to Ayame who promptly left to make the ramen. Hinata turned around to face Naruto, he had just invited her for ramen to talk about stuff. Maybe this time he would ask her to marry him. One could always dream she thought. Naruto was looking at her while she was daydreaming and couldn't help but to wonder about what was she thinking about. He decided to break the silence.

"So... how you been Hinata? I can see you made it to Jōnin." said Naruto with a smile

Hinata couldn't help but to be mesmerized by his smile, it completely made her day a whole lot better. Breaking out of her small trance, she told him how Neji had encouraged her to try taking the Jōnin exam. She had been one of the top 3. Ayame served them their ramen and went back to work on a delivery.

"What about you Naruto-kun? How are Gaara-san and his brothers?"

"They are doing pretty good despise the fact that their whole village was blown up sky high... it makes me angry that that bastard of Kabuto send that Deidara guy to boom it. at least most of the villagers were lead to safety."

"Has anyone found about his w-whereabouts?"

"Nope, he just disappeared from the face of earth. We need to be on high alert, he's not someone to ignore."

"Yea..."

After a small chat Hinata finished her ramen and left. She told Naruto that she was leaving for a week long mission to Kiri. Now Naruto didn't had anything to do, his girlfriend was gone for a week and his best friend was busy with some random girl. He let out a sigh and decided to go talk with Tsunade, maybe she could assign him a mission or something.

* * *

Once he reached his destination, he went straight to the Hokage's office, on the way he was greeted by his fellow Shinobi and Kunoichi. Once he was in front of the office, he kicked the doors open and went in.

"Baa-Chan, I need your help, I'm bored to death and I need a mission." he stopped talking once a big fat book hit him straight in the face... sending him outside the office. The book was chakra powered. After he woke up from his little nap, he headed straight back to the office.

"Awww, that hurt like hell, why did you do that baa-chan?" said Naruto while rubbing his face, trying to lessen the pain he was feeling. His answer came in the form of an even bigger book, the poor fool just went out the office once more. Tsunade 2- Naruto 0. This time it took a little bit longer for him to recover. Once he came back to his senses he went back once more into the office.

"Ok! Ok! I give up, just don't trow anymore books! They hurt, and they hurt a lot!" said Naruto while waving a small white flag in front of him.

"I hope you learned your lesson." said Tsunade

Now Naruto took a glance around the office, everything looked normal, except for the missing Shizune and the seemingly never ending pile of papers that were resting in front of Tsunade, Naruto flinched a little, this was easily the biggest pile of paperwork he had ever seen. The paperwork was everywhere, the desk had no more space, and a couple of piles were resting in the floor waiting for Tsunade to sign them. No wonder Tsunade was in a bad mood thought Naruto.

"Wow... how long have you been skipping your Hokage duties baa-chan? Where is Shizune nee-chan anyways?" Naruto looked around the room and picked a piece of paper, "Wow this one was supposed to be returned with your signature two weeks ago." he put the paper down.

"I know, you don't need to remind me, all of this paperwork is the result of the war, and the reconstruction of the village after Pain's attack. Even though the war ended a while back, all of this paperwork represents the cost, the deaths and other stuff, a little over the half of the paperwork are just request to send money to repair the academy, training grounds, the hot spring... you get the idea." said a tired looking Tsunade.

"Shizune is out in the hospital helping where she can." said Tsunade, after a couple seconds she spoke once more.

"I must have been drunk when I accepted being the Godaime Hokage..." commented Tsunade after a long sigh.

"Meh... being Hokage its not so bad once you get over the paperwork, I am sure everyone looks up to you. I can bet my life that every young Kunoichi would like to be like you, after all, you are one of the legendary Sannin and the best medic in all of the five elemental nations." said Naruto trying to cheer Tsunade up.

"Yea... you may be right... still, I wish I could just burn all of this paperwork." said Tsunade looking a little bit more happy.

"What did you come here for Naruto? I am sure you just didn't come here to tell me about the greatness of being Hokage." said Tsunade. Sadness taking over once more.

"Ummm, well I came to ask you if you could send me to a mission. Anything is fine." said Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto but there is nothing I can send you on right now. Kakashi took the last of our clients for today. Try again tomorrow." said Tsunade.

"Great... just great... now I don't have anything to do..." looking around, his eyes soon fell on the blonde Hokage once more. "Say, baa-chan, do you mind if I help you with the paperwork? Its not like I have anything more important to do." said the blond jinchūriki with a smile on his face.

"Really? You mean it?" said Tsunade, her mood brightening considerably.

"Sure, like I said, I don't have anything better to do. I'll even do it for free Dattebayo!" said Naruto with a grin.

"Very well, you can get started with that pile over there. Just keep in mind that there are priorities and request that won't be signed." said Tsunade.

"Like?" questioned Naruto.

"Take this one for example, this one request that we send money to repair and improve the academy as well as the training grounds, this one is a level 4 because the academy and training facilities are important but not as important as Hospitals and public buildings.

"This one is a level 5, its a request to finish repairing the hospital and improve the machines and equipment they use." said Tsunade, with a sigh she continued.

"This other is a level 1, its a request to build a hot spring and remodel the shopping district of Konoha, It can wait since we need the money to train more Shinobi to meet the demands of our clients, we need to show that the war did not weaken us and that in due time we will regain our place as the most powerful village." said Tsunade.

"Ok, I see. Very well then, let me get started. The faster we finish, the faster we can go home baa-chan." the blond was about to make some Kage Bunshin but stopped. '_meh... I better not make clones, if I do them, the work will be done in no time and I'll have nothing to do again_' thought the blond. With that thought both blonds got to work.

* * *

With a long sigh the blond got up and stretched his body, trying to get the numbness out of his system.

Helping the Godaime Hokage had taken most of his day, he started walking and soon he was in front of the window, looking around he could see the sun disappearing over the horizon. He took a glance where the Hokage was, she was just finishing putting the Hokage seal on some of the documents. He had enjoyed working here, all the paperwork had taken all the boredom he was feeling. He had also helped Tsunade a lot, he was sure that if he hadn't come, Tsunade would have blown up all the paperwork and quit. He stretch once more.

"Ummm, Ahhh!" after the blonde finished stretching he sat on his chair once more.

"I think we are done for today, don't you think baa-chan?"

"Yea, it seems like most of the important stuff is out of the way... I would like to thank you for helping me out today, I am not sure what I would have done without your help." said a happy looking Tsunade.

"I am sure you would've blown up the building in frustration and quit right after." said Naruto with a grin.

"You are probably right, anyways thank you again for helping me." said the blonde Hokage. "I am hungry, the tea and food we ate isn't enough... say Naruto, do you want to come with me to eat something? asked Tsunade.

"Really? You mean it?" said Naruto with disbelief in his voice.

"Yea I mean it, why wouldn't I? You can take it as payment for helping me out today" said Tsunade.

"Ok, I'll take the offer, by the way I know this awesome place-" he was cut by Tsunade before he could finish.

"There is no way I'll go eat ramen, I don't know about you but my body needs more than ramen to work." said Tsunade with a tone that said it was final.

"Awww, you didn't even let me finish..." said the blond with a pout. "Was it that obvious that I was going to say ramen?" asked the blond jinchūriki.

"Yes it was, now we better get moving before it gets late. We will be going to a restaurant, the best in Konoha, I want to celebrate that all that paperwork is finally gone" was the Hokage's reply.

"Very well, lead the way baa-chan." said Naruto. With that both blonds left the Hokage residence.

* * *

The restaurant was of the Teishuko(1) kind, once seated both blondes ordered, a couple of minutes later their orders arrived, Tsunade food consisted of a fried chicken meal, white rice, miso soup, pickled vegetables and a broiled fish. Naruto's was similar but his had pork cutlets deep fried. Half way though their meal Tsunade started talking.

"You know Naruto, after today's events I finally made up my mind." said Tsunade. Naruto look up to where Tsunade was sitting.

"What do you mean baa-chan?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You know, I been thinking about a successor for the title of Hokage when I retire. Of course you were the first one to come to mind but I wasn't sure if you were ready for the title. Its a whole lot of responsibility, running a village, attending political meetings, deciding what's best for the village, all of that. You know what I mean." Tsunade started.

She took a glance to where Naruto was eating. Naruto looked like he had seen a ghost or something, all color was drained from his face. He was gaping for air like a fish out of the water. Tsunade decided to keep going.

"After seeing you work, all the remaining doubts disappeared. I was... I am sure you will protect the village with your life, just like the Sandaime and your father; Yondaime Hokage did." she continued.

"I am pretty sure you will choose what's best for the village and I know you will learn how to run this village with time. What I wasn't sure about was the paperwork, as you know that thing its the nemesis of all those who take the title." she decided to stop for a couple seconds for a dramatic effect.

"After seeing you today, that doubt disappeared. You kinda seemed happy doing all that paperwork, I am sure that beast won't get to your nerves like it did and does on all of us... so what do you say Naruto? Will you start your training with me to take the Hokage's robes as the Rokudaime Hokage when I retire?" Tsunade waited a couple of seconds for a reply, none came, a couple more seconds and still nothing, she got angry.

"Hey answer me when I am talking to you!" she shouted at her fellow blond.

Naruto still looked like a fish out of the water gaping for air. His mind was set to overdrive, he couldn't believe what Tsunade was telling him. Here she was asking him to take his place in the village's history as the Rokudaime Hokage once Tsunade decided to step down. Did he heard her well, maybe she had asked him other thing and here he was fantasizing about becoming Hokage... no that couldn't be right, he was absolutely sure about what he had heard,. He wanted to scream, he wanted to jump, hell, he even wanted to cry. He wanted to do a lot of things but he couldn't. Here he was looking like a stupid fish gaping for air, he knew that Tsunade was getting angry for his lack of response. He had to answer now, if he didn't Tsunade would probably take her offer away and give it to someone else.

"b-baa-chan, are you se-serious? If this is a joke I swear that I wont forgive you anytime soon." said Naruto.

"Does it look like I am joking? this is serious business Naruto. Now answer me, will you start your training to become the Rokudaime Hokage?" said Tsunade with a serious look on her face.

"OF COURSE I WILL! I WOULD HAVE TO BE MENTAL TO NOT ACCEPT! WHERE DO I SIGN! DATTEBAYO!" shouted Naruto. He was about to start yelling again only to be stopped by a punch on the head by an angry Tsunade.

Several heads were now turning to where the blond pair was sitting, wondering what did the Godaime Hokage said that got their savior all pumped up and happy.

"QUIET NARUTO! I don't want to catch everyone's attention. Now calm down, we will begin your training next week, now finish eating your food." With that both blonds finished eating their food and went their separate ways.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting on the roof of his home, he was way to exited to even try to sleep. He couldn't believe his luck, his life was perfect. First he brought Sasuke back, he had defeated Madara, he had a great girlfriend, the village he grew up loved him and above everything else he was appointed to be Hokage once Tsunade decided to step down. His life couldn't be better even if he wished for it. Looking up to the sky he saw a pair of shooting stars, an idea formed in his head.

"Ummm... they say if you see a shooting star any wish you have will come true, what could I wish for? I don't have anything I could wish for... Still a wish is a wish" he thought for a moment. Still nothing.

"Damn it, if I keep thinking too hard the shooting stars will go away... I could wish for money?... nope I make a lot if it with my job as a Jōnin... long life?... nope I don't want to end up like Madara... Bring my parents back?... Pft I think that is even a little too much for a wish... damn I didn't think coming up with a wish was this hard... whatever I am too old to believe in this." Naruto was about to turn around when an idea came to his mind.

"Come to think about it I always wished to have a better childhood, it may be true that some of my precious people were there to help me during that time but it could have been better. Hmm I don't think a simple wish can change the past but I have nothing better to wish for." closing his eyes Naruto wished to have had a better childhood. After that he decided to get some rest, after all tomorrow he needed to train some and if possible get some missions done with his Genin. With that last thought he went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: (1) Meal sets are often available at local eating establishments and family restaurants at a reasonable price. There is a main dish that usually includes rice and miso soup on the side, among other things.**

**Formerly known as his reality, her reality.**

**A/N2: edited and fixed some spelling errors but I am not the god of English... :(. Gomen if you find some along your reading time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Her reality

**A/N: I DWELL IN THE TWILIGHT.**

**A/N2: Edited.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the people who like to sue me.**

**Summary: Her life was a living hell with no hope of ever escaping it. Then he came and changed everything. He put the world at her feet. Follow Naruto as he helps his alternate self out of her misery. A Naruto&femNaruto fic.**

**Warning: Epic length follows.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

_flashback/dreams_

some cool Jutsu

* * *

** CHAPTER TWO:**

**Her reality: Nightmare, Hatred and a Dream.**

Uzumaki Kushina could only watch in horror as the Kyūbi closed its hand around the motionless body of who was known as the most powerful Shinobi at the time. The body belonged to no one but the Yondaime Hokage.

"**Tch, so much for being the most powerful Shinobi around... can't even fend against a simple Genjutsu of mine..."** the Kyūbi then turned its attention to Kushina who was frozen on the spot.

"**Release me Kushina and I might feel generous enough to leave your precious Yondaime live. Should you say no I'll squeeze the life out of this worthless human. You have ten seconds..."**

"What will you do once I release you?" she tried to keep a strong facade but the Kyūbi saw right through it"

"***chuckle* I'll level that damned place you call home. I'll level Konoha to the ground. What weights more for you? The Yondaime's life or Konoha? Your time is running out."**

Kushina thought about it. Kushina loved Minato with all her heart and would not hesitate to offer all of Konoha in exchange for his life but knowing Minato as she knew him, he would be downright angry at her. They both knew what was life for those who didn't had a country to call home. A pair of tears rolled down her cheeks as she decided to honor Minato. She would seal the Kyūbi within her and end this nightmare. Sensing the determination in Kushina's heart the Kyūbi decided to put some pressure on her.

The demon started squeezing the Yondaime until the sound of bones cracking was heard. Kushina snapped out of her thoughts after hearing the sick sound and in retaliation she started wrapping her chains tighter around the Kyūbi's monstrous frame. She didn't had much chakra left, she started doing hand signs. The Kyūbi recognized those signs, they were the same the Shodaime's wife; Mito, had used to trap it the first time. Anger boiled inside it.

"**You are an Idiot if you think you will seal me inside you again! For daring to challenge, me not only will this Human suffer but this one will have the most painful death I can give."**

In that instant one of the Kyūbi's tails that had been loosely bind by Kushina's chakra chains raised above the tree tops. It was wrapped around a tiny frame that was squirting trying to free itself as if sensing its incoming doom. The tail unwrapped itself from the small frame so Kushina could get a better view of its prisoner. It was her little baby. The moment she laid eyes on her little baby, the baby started crying as if hopping that her parents would come and protect her.

"Stop! Please don't harm my baby! I will do anything you ask me to do, just don't hurt her!" Kushina pleaded. Konoha be damned, her baby was the most important thing for her in the whole world.

"**That's more like it. Release me at once. Don't try anything funny, you know what will happen if you do."**

"Yes! As you wish, just give her to me!"

In that moment Kushina let go of the Kyūbi, her chains unwrapped from the beast's frame and as they had came they were gone. The Kyūbi got on its feet and let out a massive howl. Its tails moving freely once more. The Kyūbi brought its paw to its face and let out a growl, in its paw rested the semi-crippled form of the Yondaime. The Kyūbi opted to throw the body to the side. With the Yondaime out cold, the barrier collapsed and the Kyūbi was free once more to roam and lay waste of the land as it once had so many years ago.

"**Here, take it."** the Kyūbi threw the little baby in Kushina's direction. She caught her little baby and wrapped her arms around the baby's tiny frame.

The Kyūbi paid no attention to Kushina and her baby. It headed once more to Konoha, this time there was no one who could oppose it.

* * *

Minato woke up with a painful groan. He tried to remember what had happen, one moment he was making the necessary hand seals to summon the Shinigami and the next he was laying on his back with his body hurting all over. After taking a quick glance at his body he could see some ugly bruises and could feel broken bones.

_'Damn it... What happen? Where is the fox? Kushina? My daughter?'_ he was brought back from his thoughts when he heard the sound of a snapping twig. He got his kunai ready only to put it away when he saw the face of his wife.

"Kushina!"

"Minato thank goodness you are still alive!" Kushina moved next to Minato and hugged him like her life depended on it. He winced a little and then noticed the small bundle in her arms, he saw it make a small move. It didn't take a genius to know what that was.

"Thank god you and our daughter are safe. Tell me what happen? Where am I? More importantly where is the Kyūbi?"

Kushina looked the other way, she didn't had the courage to tell Minato that she had released the Kyūbi and that now it was pretty much laying waste of their home. If there was something Minato hated, it was being left in the dark. He needed to know what was going on.

"Kushina tell me what happen now." the tone in which he said it made Kushina wince a little

"Don't hate me Minato..."

She started telling him what had happen and how the Kyūbi had blackmailed her into releasing it. Kushina saw different emotions run through Minato's face. First surprise, then deep thinking and now it was showing extreme hate. She just hoped it wasn't being directed at her.

"That fucking fox, I would have never thought it would stop so low... still, I won't let it destroy my home..."

"What are we going to do Minato?"

"We stick to the original plan, you know its the only way."

"Minato..."

* * *

By the time Minato and Kushina had reach the gates of Konoha the Kyūbi had destroyed almost everything. Half of the Hokage monument had been blown up to bits, the Hokage mansion was in complete ruins, what little of the Konoha hospital had been left after the first attack was now completely gone, the surrounding forest was set on fire and was now illuminating the ruins of the once proud village of the leaf. What stood the most was the giant fox sitting in what had once been the middle of the village. It just stood there taking the multiple Jutsu that were thrown its way.

"Yondaime-sama!"

Minato and Kushina turned to the side to see an ANBU limping his way towards them. His mask resembled an owl. Once he got close enough he fell on his knees and took deep breaths.

"Owl tell me what's the situation."

"Yondaime-sama, after you first left with the Kyūbi, we were taking all of the injured to the hospital by order of the Sandaime. Then out of nowhere it appeared once more and attacked the Hospital blowing it up sky high. The few ones of us who survived the first time attempted to attack it only to be killed or eaten on the spot." Owl took another deep breath

"My captain sacrificed her life to push me out of the way when the Kyūbi decided to eat me. I tried to avenge her death but it was futile, the Kyūbi swatted me to the side. The Kyūbi kept going on its killing spree blowing up everything it set its eyes on until it finally decided to use one of those monstrous chakra blast you had deflected earlier. Then Fugaku-sama appeared with the rest of the Uchiha clan and started attacking the Kyūbi, as you can see they are still at it."

Minato turned around to inspect the Shinobi that were attacking the Kyūbi, he could make out the police force crest on their arms. Minato then started looking around for Fugaku, he saw him kneeing and panting in front of the Kyūbi. He wasted no time to go to his side.

"Fugaku!"

The Uchiha didn't turn around but waved his hand a little to acknowledge his presence. Minato put his wife down and moved closer to the Uchiha.

"What are you doing here? More importantly how did you tame the Kyūbi?"

"I didn't tame it *pant* its just under a special Genjutsu. I thought we could take it down with our Jutsu but we might as well be trowing it cotton balls. The beast *pant* isn't even showing signs of wear. I am the one getting tired... I can't take this any *pant* longer. I am sorry Minato for not being here when it attacked the village..."

"No need to apologize, there was little you could have done... I am the Hokage and even I have been powerless to stop it."

"Then, is this the end for all of us?"

"No, we came up with a plan to stop it. We are go-"

"Save your explanation and put it to work, I'm almost out of chakra."

Minato just gave him a nod and turned to his wife, tears rolling down her face. This was it, time to do the ultimate sacrifice for his family and village. He started doing hand signs and in no time the spectral form of the Shinigami appear before him. Fugaku couldn't hold anymore and fainted due to chakra exhaustion. The Kyūbi blinked a couple of times unsure of what was going on, it wasn't until its eyes landed on the form of Fugaku that it remember what had happen. Anger boiled inside it once more when it saw the Yondaime and his family and with the help of its demon eyes it could see the Shinigami behind them.

"**So you are still alive uh? And you brought a friend...**"

Its answer came in the form of long arm with prayer beads wrapped around the hand. The Kyūbi jumped to the side avoiding the creepy hand, the hand just turned around and drove straight to the Kyūbi once more. The Kyūbi barely managed to dodge the hand. It turned its attention back to the Yondaime, if the Yondaime died the Shinigami would disappear.

"**Fuck you! You aren't touching me with that shit! I'll kill you first!**"

The Kyūbi charged straight towards Minato and his family with the intention to tear them apart. Minato turned around to see a pair of Uchiha successfully dragging an unconscious Fugaku to a safe zone. He then took one of his prized kunai and threw it at the demon fox, the kunai flew right between the fox's legs and imbedded itself on a rock just below the Kyūbi. In a flash Minato and his family were gone. The Kyūbi came to an abrupt halt and quickly started looking around trying to find the Yondaime, it wasn't until it felt a stinging sensation on its seven tail that it knew it was over.

The Kyūbi turned around just in time to see the Yondaime muttering the word seal. The feeling of being ripped apart flooded every chakra in its system until just the feeling of numbness was left. Minato wasn't in the best shape either, after the paralysis passed he summoned a ceremonial pedestal and asked Kushina for their daughter. The Kyūbi saw Minato getting the preparations for his new sealing and quickly acted. It brought its fist down in an attempt to crush Minato and the baby. Kushina saw this. She had barely enough chakra to summon her chains once more, still, her chains wouldn't be fast enough to stop the beast's fist. She made her decision, Minato had sacrificed himself for her and their baby, it was only fair for her to do the same. With what remained of her strength she pushed Minato and their baby out of the way, the next thing she knew was the feeling of immense pain.

Minato could feel the earth moving under him, he quickly got up and turned around to see the fist of the Kyūbi firmly pressed on the spot he and his daughter had been standing a couple seconds before. The sound of chains moving caught his attention. He saw the chains pulling the Kyūbi's fist up and wrapping themselves around its snout, arms, legs and tails. He heard someone crying. He quickly made his way towards the small crater the Kyūbi's fist had made. In there he saw something he wished he had never seen, it was the crippled form of his wife.

"Kushina No!"

Minato kneed next to her, he was crying. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to live and watch over their daughter. She was not supposed to be laying there with bones popping everywhere.

"M-Minato *cough* let me watch her for the last *cough* time." she said weakly while a pool of blood surrounded her broken body.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do to save her, he put their daughter next to her. The small baby started crying and attempted to touch her with her tiny fingers. Kushina felt a tiny warm spot on her cheek, she shed a single tear and then stared at nothing. Her eyes taking a glassy look, her breaths coming slow and further and further apart.

"I won't let it end this way Kushina! You will see our daughter once more, albeit it will be in many years but you will see her. That I promise you."

The Yondaime turned around and saw the Shinigami finally taking the knife out of its mouth ready to finish the sealing. He bit his finger and summoned one of his toads along with another pedestal, he quickly made the key for the seal he was about to give to his daughter and gave it to the toad. With a final look at his wife and daughter he finished the nightmare.

"HAKKE FUIN..."

* * *

Young three year old Uzumaki Naruko was currently sleeping in her "bed" which was made up by old newspaper and dirty old clothing. Every night she always dreamed the same thing but for her it never got boring, after all, the dream always showed what she wanted the most; a family.

_In Naruko's dream_

_Naruko had just woken up, she got out of her small bed and went to the kitchen. Her mother by this time would have breakfast served and was just waiting for her little girl to show up. Naruko's mother didn't liked to wake her up because she was so cute when she was sleeping. Her mother knew that she would just wake up on her own like she did everyday and come to the kitchen looking for her._

"_G__ood morning mommy. Good morning daddy." said a cheerful Naruko._

"_Good morning my little girl." said her mother from behind the counter_

_Her father put his newspaper down and greeted her as well. "Good morning princess, did you sleep well?"_

"_Yep, I had one of the best dreams!" answered the little girl a little too exited._

_Naruko's mother came from the kitchen and put the breakfast on the table which consisted of some steamed rice, miso soup, natto, nori and broiled fish. Both her parents got green tea to drink while she got milk._

"_I cant wait to hear it but that will have to wait. Lets eat breakfast first and then you can tell me all about your dream." said her mother_

_Naruko nodded her small head and dig into her food. Halfway her food she stopped and turned to her parents._

"_Mommy, Daddy, I was wondering if we could go to the park. Please?"_

"_Um... ok, but first finish your food." answer her father._

"_Yay, we are going to the park!" said an exited Naruko. Her parents just exchanged smiles._

_Naruko was now standing in the middle of the Park. She was playing with a bunch of kids her age, they had decided to play tag and then hide and seek. In the end, little Naruko had won both games. She was hungry and decided to look for her mother and father. She saw her mother talking with other woman, they were sharing the most recent gossip. She turned her head and started searching for her father. He was leaning against a tree talking with some men, they were his friends she thought. She made her way towards him._

_Naruko's father saw his daughter getting closer until she was next to him, he quickly picked her up and gave her a kiss in the cheek. Naruko giggled a bit._

"_What do I own the honor of being in the presence of such a beautiful lady?"_

_Naruko giggled a bit more and then put a "serious" face which only made the other men laugh a bit._

"_I am hungry daddy."_

"_Ah. I see. Very well, lets get your mother and go get something to eat."_

_Naruko's father excused himself and went looking for his wife. Naruko's mother saw her husband and daughter approach, she excused herself and made her way towards them. She took little Naruko out of her husband arms and gave her a kiss. _

"_Little Naruko is hungry. Lets go eat something and then come back so our princess can finish playing with her little friends." said her father._

"_Sounds good. Come on lets go."_

_Naruko and her parents made their way towards a small restaurant a couple blocks from the park. After lunch and some small talk the family made their way back to the park, Naruko's mother went back to her friends and so did her father. Naruko just went looking for her friends._

_Afternoon soon hit and the family decided to call it a day, little Naruko bid her goodbyes and left with her parents. When they arrived at their home, Naruko's mother decided they should take a bath, the little girl squealed and headed to the bathroom as fast as her short legs could carry her, her mother hot on her tail. Once they finished bathing, Naruko's mother decided to make some dinner. Naruko offered her help and soon both mother and daughter were in the kitchen. After they put the food on the table, Naruko saw her father reading a scroll. He had a frown on his face._

"_What is that honey?"_

"_I just got it, it seems I'll have to leave for a mission tonight."_

"_Does it say how long it will take?"_

"_If everything goes according to plan, I should be back in a month."_

"_That's an awful long time, what are you going to do?"_

"_It doesn't say much... some patrolling around the border with Mist..."_

"_I see..."_

_Naruko didn't understand what they were talking about but she did understand that her father was going to be away for a month. After they ate dinner, Naruko went to brush her teeth and came back to the living room to see her father off. Both mother and daughter saw him off at the door, he just waved and disappear into the darkness. In the distance she could hear some bone-chilling laughter. Her father never came back._

_End of dream_

The young blonde girl woke up with a start, someone was poking her hard. She turned her head and saw the lady who ran the orphanage. A scowl could be seen on her face.

"Wake up! Get dress, take a shower and go to the lunchroom to get some breakfast. Then head out to the playground." It was more of an order than a request.

Little Naruko did as she was told. After she got dressed up, she headed to the bathroom while rubbing her small eyes to get any sleep out of them. The water in the bathroom was at room temperature; not so cold neither hot, it was somewhere in the middle of cold and warm. After she took her small shower, she headed to the lunchroom. The lunchroom was somewhat large, it had enough space to sit around 30-50 kids. Naruko disliked coming here, she always got the feeling that something was always missing in her lunch, whether it was some fruit, a rice ball or something else. She could never confirm her suspiciousness since all kinds seemed to avoid her like the plague, resulting in her never knowing what others got that she was missing. With a small sigh she formed in line and waited her turn, after she got her food, she headed to the corner, there the other kinds would never mess with her.

Having finished her small breakfast she went outside, she hated being in the playground. It was mostly because other kids would mess with her, call her names, pull her hair, make fun of her whisker like marks and do other nasty things to her, she would complain to adults about the other kids but most of the time she was just ignored or plainly told to fuck off.

It wasn't long before she was kicked out of the orphanage. She was kicked out because she tried to defend herself from the other kids, she punched one of them in the face making him cry. The lady who ran the orphanage took it as an opportunity to kick her out, alleging that she was just too violent to let her be near defenseless children, she would end up killing one of them if she didn't go.

* * *

A year had pass since then, she had grown a couple of inches and her hair was a bit longer. Naruko was smart for her age, she had learned how to count and how to read a little by watching and listening to adults around her. Sometimes she would see adults playing with little kids, she would wonder where were the adults that were supposed to play with her. She would later learn that those adults were called parents and that those without them were called orphans. Her undeveloped mind could tell the difference between what was supposed to be wrong and right. She also had a basic idea of what was money.

"_ummm... I don't have any money, maybe a merchant will give me something... maybe not... but its worth the effort." _with that thought the young blonde headed to the market district of Konoha looking for a kind soul. Once in the market the young girl headed to the closest merchant, this one sold fruits and vegetables, she shyly approached the guy and started talking to him.

"Excuse me sir..." she started, once she got the merchants attention she keep going.

"I am an orphan who doesn't have any money, could you be so kind and give me an apple?" shyly asked Naruko.

"Hello little girl, of course I'll give you an apple, here take it." the merchant gave her a big red apple which she took. She gave her thanks to the merchant and went her way.

In the following weeks she learned that the guy traveled all around the five elemental countries selling fruits and vegetables depending on the season, he told her that some fruits or vegetables were popular in Suna in the summer and were sold better than in Konoha and vice versa. He being a merchant had to look for the most profit. At the end of what she learned was called Summer he left not before teaching her how to grow some plants. In what the guy told her was called "Autumn" she began to notice some changes in the people around her.

It was nothing new for Naruko to see people scowl at her every time she passed by, what surprised her was the fact that now some adults would throw rocks at her. It had always been the kids who would try to physically harm her. As time went by more and more adults started abusing her. She remembered a time in the Konoha shopping district when some guy got a little too close for comfort and out of the blue pulled her hair hard, she fell on her butt and the guy keep walking like nothing had happen. Her complain died on her throat when the guy turned around and shot her a look of pure hatred, she felt insignificant under that glare and opted to take another way.

There wasn't a day when the little blonde girl wouldn't be bothered. Adults around her would encourage their kids to treat Naruko worse than trash. Sometimes instead of rocks, sharp objects would be thrown at her. Hurtful remarks would invade her ears every time she walked by. She didn't understand how people said she smell bad when she took a bath everyday in a pond just outside the village. She opted to believe that people just said that to make her feel bad. She wondered if it was even worth the effort to walk in that section of the village anymore. In the end nowhere in the village was safe anymore, she ended up in a den outside the village.

Winter soon hit. She was somewhat grateful that it was always warm in Konoha with rain every once in a while. The only thing she hated about living in a den in the winter was the lack of food. It seem she would have to make a small trip to the village. Once in the village she made her way towards the shopping district with stealth that would make a Chūnin proud. She got closer to a guy who sold bread. The smell made her mouth water, it had been a while since she had last ate any bread. Once close enough she began.

"Excuse me sir..."

The baker shifted his attention to Naruko and upon closer inspection of the little blonde girl, the baker noticed the small whisker like marks in her small face. Rage suddenly took over the once peaceful man.

"YOU DEMON! HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR ME! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

The baker tried to grab the now surprised girl, he was about to get his hands on her neck, when Naruko's shocked brain started working again. She quickly jumped away and started running from the enraged baker, her undeveloped mind couldn't understand why the once peaceful man she had barely spoken to was now hot on her tail.

She took a sharp turn around a corner, the man was dangerously close now, in a couple more seconds he would catch her. She saw and alley and decided to enter it, maybe she could hide somewhere in there. Once she was inside the alley, she realized that it was empty, there was nowhere she could hide. Looking around she saw a hole in one of the walls, it was just small enough to let her pass. She run towards it as fast as she could, never taking a glance backwards to make sure the guy was still following her. She didn't had to since the guy started shouting at her once more.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DEMON! I'LL KILL YOU!" the baker keep shouting.

'_What did I even do for you to try to kill me? Better keep going, I am almost there! There!' _with that last thought Naruko jumped straight into the hole, leaving an angry as hell guy behind. She could hear him shouting all kinds of obscenities at her. She decided to keep going through the tunnel, maybe it would let her out somewhere far. It wasn't long before she saw a small light that announced the end of her journey. Once she got out she took a small glance at her surroundings, she was in another alley by the looks of it. Coming out of the alley she could now see that she was in the residential area of Konoha.

"I didn't think there was a tunnel that connected both areas... I should remember where it is, it could be useful if someone else decides to run after me." said Naruko to no one in particular.

She memorized where both ends were and then decided to go back to her den. Maybe she would have better luck at trying to fish...

* * *

Things went downhill from that day onwards. It didn't matter how happy people seem to be, once they spotted Naruko they would suddenly enter rage mode and run after her. On top of that, news of Shuusuke; the fruit dealer had made their way to her ears. He had been killed with a group of other merchants on one of their trips from Iwa to Suna, apparently they were ambushed by a group of Nuke-nin. She mourned his death for a week. Most of the times she was chased around the village by an angry mob, she would somehow manage to escape without a scratch. Unfortunately for her, today was not one of those times.

_'Gotta keep running! Holy crap! I can almost feel them hovering above me! One more block and I'll be safe, come on, come on, almost there, there!' _

During the time she had spend exploring the village, she had found different secret passages and shortcuts, many of them had saved her from immense pain. She saw one of said passages in the form of a hole and jumped straight into it, her feeling of victory didn't last long. A hand grabbed her by the ankle and started pulling her out. Naruko screamed and tried to kick the hand with her other leg but soon her other leg was also caught by another hand. She tried to hold into something but it was futile since she didn't had the strength to best a fully grown man let alone two. Once out she could see a small enraged mob waiting for her.

"Look what I did just catch! It seems its my lucky day!" one of them exclaimed with malice in his voice.

"Well, if it isn't the demon fox! I think we should teach it a lesson!" one of them shouted.

"Yea! Kill it! Lets finish what Yondaime-sama started!"

Several people were screaming for the dead of the Kyūbi, from there it got really ugly for Naruko. It started with name-calling varying from demon to hell spawn, followed by degradation and humiliation. It promptly escalated into striking, hard kicking, shoving, slapping, bruising, pulling ears and hair, choking... overall torture. Between the rain of blows and kicks Naruko saw someone pull a kunai out.

'_So... Is this the end uh?_' she thought before passing out.

The mob stopped its aggression two hours later, content with the unspeakable things they had done to her. They had a sick sense of accomplishment when they saw that her small body wasn't moving anymore, not even a twitch. Happy with their work they decided to go back to do what they were doing before they had decided to go on a demon hunting trip. It was true that they had abused Naruko before, but it had never left her this bad, they had given the word "beating" a whole new and brutal meaning.

There she stood all beaten and bloody for a couple hours, it wasn't until an ANBU who was patrolling around the village found her. He was shocked and disgusted at first, how could someone brutalize a poor and defenseless child? He wondered, coming out of his thoughts he dropped next to the girl. He stretched his hand carefully towards her, he feared that maybe touching her would harm her even more. His fingers landed on her neck trying to find a pulse or something that would tell him that she was alive, sensing a weak pulse he quickly put his fears away and picked her up. He speed towards the Konoha hospital. Once there he gave her to the Hokage's personal team.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen had just bested his Nemesis; Paper work. The old Hokage got up and let out a long sigh, he stretched a bit to disperse the feeling of numbness and took a seat once more. His hand searched around the bottom drawer until it felt a button, once he found it he pressed it. A soft clicking sound was heard and a small hidden compartment pop into existence, inside it there was one of his most treasured possessions. He took it out, An extremely rare limited edition of _Icha-Icha Heavensu _shined in the light. Hiruzen was grateful that his student had decided to give him a copy, after all there were only ten copies in existence and in Hiruzen's opinion, it was a masterpiece. He was about to treat himself to happiness when he felt the presence of an ANBU ninja land in front of him. With a defeated sigh he put the book away.

"What is it?" the old Hokage asked, annoyed to no end he had been bothered.

Hiruzen turned his head up to meet the ANBU. Alarm bells went off in his mind when he saw the drying blood on the ANBU's vest. His lazy demeanor quickly changing into alarm mode. It wasn't everyday one of his ANBU's was attacked and wounded.

"What happen? Who attacked you Tanuki?" asked Hiruzen to the ANBU with a raccoon mask.

"This blood isn't mine Lord Hokage. While I was on one of my usual patrols around the village, I spotted a young girl, it seem like she had been beaten to an extreme. I quickly picked her up and went to the hospital. I came here to report to you sir." said the ANBU while kneeling in front of the Hokage and bowing his head in respect.

"Any idea on who she may be?" asked the Sandaime.

"Sir, by the looks of it, the girl is Uzumaki Naruko." the ANBU quickly prepared himself for the tempest that was about to come, he knew that Hiruzen was quite attached to the young Kyūbi jinchūriki.

"Excuse me? I think I didn't hear you quite well? Could you repeat that?" said the Sandaime with a tone of incredulity.

"Sir, the girl I found was Uzumaki Naruko. There is no doubt, she has the same blond hair, the same deep blue eyes and I could make out the whisker like marks also-" He couldn't finish, an angry as hell Hokage was now in front of him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NARUKO! I AM SURE AS HELL THAT SHE IS IN THE ORPHANAGE NOW!" screamed Hiruzen, he quickly stood up and headed to the orphanage to prove his point. The ANBU not have been dismissed, decided to follow him.

* * *

The enraged Hokage headed to the orphanage as fast as he could, his old mind was in a state of overdrive. It may be true that it had been a while since he last saw the young girl, but he had made sure that Naruko had anything she would need.

_'There is no way that girl is Naruko! I am sure I told Seiko to take care of her, hell I even gave her enough money to cover all of what Naruko would need until her sixth birthday! There is just no way! Better hurry, I am sure Seiko will explain everything and will let me see Naruko just to confirm this is a mistake._'

It wasn't long before he arrived at the orphanage, his mind was set on one thing; see Naruko and make sure she was well. He was greeted by the employees, he waved them hi and headed directly to Seiko's office. Once he stepped in he saw Seiko signing a couple of documents. She greeted him as well.

"Lord Hokage, its a pleasure to see you! How may I help you today?" Seiko asked.

"I came to see Naruko, could you be so kind and ask her to come over?" said Hiruzen while keeping his cool.

"N-Naruko?"

"Yes Naruko, now can you please call her over, I would like to take her to the park."

"Well... ummm..."

"What's the matter? Is she sick? Is she sleeping? Taking a shower? Or something? I can just go and pick her up if you are too busy."

"Lord Hokage *gulp* she no longer lives here, I don't know where that de-girl is now."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE NO LONGER LIVES HERE!" Hiruzen was now really pissed off.

"Well you see, not so long ago she punched one of the other kids. She was way too violent. I had to kick her out, she would have killed one of them! I thought about the well being of the other kids!"

"Nonsense! Who in their right mind kicks a small child out into the cold streets! Apparently you lack common sense! Why didn't you send me a message or something!" questioned the old Hokage.

After he didn't received the slightest of answers he took a deep breath and calmed himself a little.

"What happen to the money I gave you to take care of her?" Hiruzen took a glance around the small office. He could see expensive vases with flowers, expensive furniture, even some expensive looking paints. There was no way someone working at an orphanage could make enough to buy those kinds of things, now he knew where the money had gone to.

"You wasted it, didn't you?"

"..."

"Tanuki, take this woman out of my sight. Send her to Ibiki or something, charge her with the crimes of theft as well as child abuse, anything you can come up with. Just take her and go." said the Sandaime knowing that Tanuki had follow him.

"As you wish lord Hokage." answered Tanuki, he just appeared with a poof of smoke and took the now screaming Seiko away.

As Hiruzen left the office he could see that a small group of employees had gather around the office to see what the commotion was about, he would deal with them later. Hiruzen quickly made his way to the hospital in hopes of being told that Naruko was alive and ok.

* * *

When he reached the Hospital he was told that Naruko was being operated. He spend a couple hours outside the room until he saw one of the medics come out. Hiruzen quickly made his way to him.

"Lord Hokage!" said the surprised medic.

"Tell me whats going on? How is she?"

The doctor gave him a dark look and shook his head. Hiruzen eyes widened, had Tanuki been too late? Did she pass away? Why wasn't the medic telling him anything? Hiruzen saw the medic's hand tremble and close into a fist, he was trembling with rage.

"It was inhuman, whoever did this to the poor girl wasn't human. I have seen and treated ugly injuries in Shinobi who came from a close encounter with death but all of that looks like a walk in the park compared with what she went through. I'm afraid to say that it would be better if she died."

"What! How can you say that? Aren't you supposed to be trying to save her instead of just deciding to let her die?"

"Lord Hokage, believe me when I say we are doing the best we can to save her but the amount of physical trauma would be enough to kill a hardened Shinobi not to mention the internal damage."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes it is. She has broken bones and ribs, a perforated lung, severe head trauma and I can swear there is no one in this world who can bleed that much and still be somewhat alive. Worst of all is that It doesn't stop there, there are more details that I can't tell you right now but I will send you a report. When she was brought by that ANBU she was just entering cardiac arrest, we managed to stop it but I fear she may enter grade 4 shock in a couple of hours... she may not pass the night. Now if you excuse me I have to go back." The doctor left Hiruzen and went back inside the operation room.

With each word the doctor said, Hiruzen felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. At the mention of the possibility of Naruko not passing the night, something snapped inside him. The kind and righteous Hokage Hiruzen was known for died and was replaced by a blood thirsty demon who only had revenge in mind. After the doctor went inside the room, Hiruzen quickly Shunshin to his office, once there he called the ANBU captains.

"Lord Hokage." they said in unison and kneed in front on him.

Hiruzen saw about half of the captains, he was quick to give his orders.

"I have a mission of the utmost importance. About four hours ago I was informed that a defenseless child had been brutalized in an alley, right now she is debating between life and death. She may not pass the night. Here is where your assignment kicks in, I want you to find the culprit/s and erase him/er/them from the face of the earth. You may do anything you wish but you may not under any circumstance make it quick, make it as long and painful as you can. I expect results within two days at the most. Disperse now."

"As you wish my lord." the ANBU disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Konoha was a dictatorship, Hiruzen as its leader was the maximum authority and therefore what he said was law. He was justice. The moment the culprit/s had decided to land a hand on the girl he considered a granddaughter, him/er/them had forfeit their right to live. After the ANBU left, he made his way back to the hospital. There he waited another couple of hours until another doctor stepped out of the operation room. He made his way next to him.

"Please tell me she is going to be alright."

"Lord Hokage... We did everything we could..."

Dread started setting in his stomach after hearing those words, his hardened mask slipping with each passing second. A feeling of extreme guilt started downing on him. '_did I fail you Minato?_'

"Is she..." He couldn't finish his sentence, it was too painful to even think about it, let alone say it.

"We managed to fix most of the damage and bring her to the safe zone but unfortunately she slipped into a coma. She may wake from it in a couple of hours or days, she might also never wake up again. We will have to sit and wait."

"Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry but you can't, its not recommended. You may see her in a couple of days after we have accommodate her in a new room." In that moment the door open and Hiruzen saw a bunch of medics and nurses carrying Naruko to a new room. His eyes widened when he saw her, she had ugly bruises all over her small arms and face. His hands closed into tight fists, his nails breaking into skin drawing small amounts of blood.

"Its my fault... if I had visited her more frequently at the orphanage, I would have known that she had been kicked out. Maybe I could have prevented this..."

"Its not your fault sir. You just don't have the time to look after her, being Hokage is very taxing on one's life and time."

"That's no reason to have completely forgot about her, I thought I was doing well but reality just slapped me hard... Now that I remember, I still have some loose ends to attach in the orphanage. I will take my leave, I expect you to inform me about any thing that happens with Naruko."

"Hai."

When Hiruzen left the hospital it was already night... what a pity. He opted to go home. Tomorrow he would bring sweet justice to those who worked at the orphanage.

* * *

Naruko woke up two weeks later, her body ached but at least she could move. She took a glance around the room unsure of where she was, looking around she saw some white curtains and plain looking things. Her attention shifted to her left arm. There was a thin transparent tube attached to the back of her hand, she followed the tube and saw a weird thing with a bag of water. Water dripping into a small tube attached to one end. Her ears picked an annoying beeping sound, she looked around the room until her eyes fell on another weird thing that keep beeping every second or so. She tried to sleep a bit but the beeping kept her awake.

'_If this is heaven, it sucks..._'

With nothing else to do she just stood there with a blank look waiting for something to happen... anything. Her attention shifted to the door when she heard the handle turn. In came a guy wearing a white coat. The guy blinked a couple of times and then he smiled. He got closer until he was standing next to her bed.

"Are you an angel?" she questioned.

"I'm flattered you think of me as such but I am no angel, I am a medic. You are in the Hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yep, you were brought here after someone decided to attack you. Do you remember anything?"

Naruko tried to remember the last thing she did but her head hurt every time she tried. She shook her head.

"I see, that's alright. Lets just hope you never remember. I wouldn't want to remember that."

An awkward silence settled between the two, feeling uncomfortable with it Naruko decided to start talking.

"I feel bad, my body hurts all over."

"Let me check..."

The doctor took out a notepad and a pen, he started checking her. He checked her pulse and how her eyes reacted to light and scribbled something in the notepad. He questioned her a bit and scribbled some more. He finally put the pen and notepad away.

"Amazing..." he muttered.

The doctor came out of his thoughts and took a small vial and syringe out of his breast pocket. He filled the syringe with the liquid in the vial and approach Naruko. He injected the liquid into the transparent tube.

"What's that?"

"This will help you with the pain."

"Oh..."

"Lord Hokage will come to see you in a couple minutes. Rest while he arrives." with that he left the room.

A couple of minutes later the doors flew open once more. The Hokage walked into the room, followed by an ANBU. He quickly made his way next to her and hugged her like his life depended on it.

"Thank god you are finally up Naruko, you don't know how good it does to my heart." Hiruzen let go of her and wiped a small tear that formed in his eye. Naruko squinted her eyes a bit and then a frown appeared on her face.

"Who are you?"

That simple question keep echoing in Hiruzen's mind until just the sound of breaking glass remained. He came back to his senses. His mind told him that it was normal that she had forgotten about him, after all it had been over a year since he had last seen her. He decided to refresh her memory in hopes that she may remember him.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage. I used to visit you when you were living in the orphanage, don't tell anyone but you were my favorite. Do you remember me?"

Naruko absorbed the new info and tried to remember the time she spend in the orphanage, she remembered the other kids picking on her and the adults telling her to fuck off. She took another glance at the Sandaime and noted his robes, she tried to remember harder. A small memory invaded her mind, she remembered a time when she was crying below a tree and an old man in red robes approached her. He made her laugh and forget why she was crying. Several more memories invaded her mind about other times when the man in red robes visited her. She came out of her memories and looked at Sarutobi straight in the eyes.

"jiji?" Naruko asked with uncertainty.

"Glad to see you remember me." said the Sandaime with a smile.

"Jiji!" Naruko exclaimed and extended her arms in an attempt to hug him, Hiruzen leaned closer and hugged her as well. She cried and cried on his shoulder.

"You don't know how much *sob* I missed you jiji."

"I missed you too Naruko."

After she ran out of tears, Naruko let go of Hiruzen and leaned back in her bed. He took his handkerchief and wiped her tears off. She smiled a bit.

"How do you feel Naruko?"

"A little better but I still feel like crap..."

"I can see that... Listen Naruko I am sorry for what happen, I should have paid more attention to you. If I had, I would have known that you had been kicked out of the orphanage... I am sorry that you had to go through all of this." said the Hokage with a look of sorrow on his old face.

"Its not your fault jiji, you don't have to apologize to me... I just don't know why the villagers hate me so much. Every time I try to get close to one of them, they either ignore me or come after me... I just don't understand it..." said Naruko with a look of sadness.

"Do not worry about it anymore Naruko. I will make sure that no one ever lays a hand on you ever again, that's a promise of a life time." said Hiruzen with a smile while placing his right hand on her small shoulder. She gave him a small smile.

"By the way how long has it been since you were kicked out of the orphanage? Where are you living? What have you been eating?"

"I was kicked out of the orphanage about a year and a half or so ago. I've been living in a small den outside Konoha and I've been eating berries and what I can find in the woods. Shuusuke; his name was, he taught me how to grow plants before he was killed in one of his travels. I was doing fairly well..."

Now she looked at the floor with shame.

"But when Winter hits I can't find anything, I come to the village and steal a little from the merchants... its not like I want to but the hunger is just too much." finished the blonde girl.

The Hokage looked like he had been hit in the face with a boulder, here was Naruko telling him that she had been living for the past year and a half in a den with nothing else to eat other than berries, plants she grew and stuff she stole. A feeling of pain filled his old heart, he would have to make up to her for all the time she spend living in that place. An idea suddenly hit him.

"I had no idea Naruko... its okay, you did what you had to do in order to survive, anyone would have done the same. You know Naruko, how would you like to have your own house... well an apartment but what matters is that its yours and only yours." said the Hokage with a smile.

Naruko's eyes widened in surprise, was he saying the truth or was he just playing cruel jokes on her, she decided to ask him.

"An apartment? Are you serious jiji?"

"Yes, I am serious Naruko. I will give you an apartment and a monthly allowance so you can buy food, clothing and anything you may need."

"Yay, thank you so much jiji!" She was about to hug him and give him a kiss when she leaned back in her bed, pain shoot through her body.

"Ouch!"

"Take it easy Naruko, rest well first. When you get better we will go and take a look at your new apartment." With that said, the Hokage gave her a hug and a kiss in the forehead.

"Rest well." After saying that he left.

Outside Naruko's room, the Hokage was talking with the ANBU he had brought along.

"Tanuki, I want you to guard this room, don't let anyone who isn't my personal team of medics or myself inside. I fully expect you to follow my orders."

"Of course Hokage-sama, I will guard this room with my life."

"Very well, I must take my leave now." The Hokage left to do his much neglected paperwork.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Naruko was as good as new, the doctor told her she could go. Hiruzen was there when she was released. He took her to what would be her new home, the apartment he had brought her was in the top floor of the building. It was a four room apartment, it had a small kitchen, a small dinning room, a bathroom and what would be her bedroom. She had been delighted, in her eyes it was huge and had anything she needed. After he show her the apartment he took her to buy some clothing. The clothes she had had been thrown away because of the pitiful state they were in. She only had the clothing the Hospital had given her.

Once in the store the woman who was in charge tried to kick her out, only to meet the cold and unforgiven eyes of the Hokage. She quickly acted polite and let them wander around the store, she even gave them a fifty percent discount. At the end of the day Naruko had so many different types of clothing and shoes, she would need at least two wardrobes to fit all of that in. after getting clothing, the Hokage bought her some furniture so her apartment wouldn't look so empty.

Finally night came and he invited her to eat to a fancy restaurant. Without a doubt Naruko would remember this day as the best day of her short life.

* * *

Life for eleven year old Uzumaki Naruko couldn't be worse, but it seem that people got creative with each passing day. It would be a good thing that people got creative but for Naruko it was all the opposite, this was bad because people's minds always came up with new and twisted ways to torment her. Whether it was beatings in a dark alleys, overcharging her for the food she bought, ignoring her and sending glares and disgusted looks or just vandalizing her apartment.

She was fed up with all of that but she would stand tall and proud waiting for anything they felt like trowing her way, she would not run. She would gain their respect and admiration and prove everyone that she was not weak nor a disgrace to the village, much less a demon as all of the village liked to call her.

* * *

Naruko was currently sitting in a chair in the small kitchen of her apartment, an empty cup of ramen was in front of her. Her outfit consisted of an orange jacket with blue on the upper shoulder areas as well as up and down the front, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back and a big white collar. She also had an orange skirt with thigh high black socks which would be replaced by orange pants on cold days and blue sandals.

She was thinking about all that has happen to her in her short life. She remembered the time she spend in the orphanage, the time she spend sleeping in her small den, her first beating, the day the Sandaime gave her the keys for her small apartment, the day he signed her up at the academy and of course the upcoming festival.

It had been a little over six years since the day the Sandaime had given Naruko her apartment. A lot of things had happen since then, mostly bad but bearable. Since that day Naruko had been beaten at least one out of the seven days of the week and brutally beaten at least two more times, the only thing that saved her life were the ANBU that Hiruzen had assigned to protect her. Most of the time they had arrived late but none the less they had taken the mob away to never be seen again. This didn't seem to stop the beatings, it would seem that it only served to enrage the villagers even more.

"I should get going before the Kyūbi festival starts." with that thought she left the village to go hide in the forest.

The Kyūbi festival lasted three days. During those days people would celebrate the defeat of the fox at the hands of the Yondaime, the problem was that some of them would go hunt Naruko down and others would go vandalize her apartment. There was no safe place for her during those days. She wouldn't like to be present while they destroyed her property and sure as hell she didn't want to be wandering around the village while the festival lasted.

* * *

Today was the third day of the festival, Naruko had done a great job at hiding, so far no one had found her. Still she had heard them in the distance looking for her but it seem that she would get away without a scratch this time.

_'Great, a couple more hours and the festival will come to an end. I just have to stay put and not make any kind of sound, still I am hungry... I should get some sleep, maybe that will take this hunger away.' _with that last thought she drift off to sleep.

Unknown to her, footsteps could be heard getting closer, by the looks of it the villagers wouldn't rest until they found Naruko and beat the crap out of her. The mob that had initially left Konoha had been about 120 members strong but when they couldn't find her, they had decided to split into team of eight that way they would cover more territory in less time. Unfortunately for her one of the fifteen teams was pretty close to her. She realized she had been found a little too late. She had woken up once she felt a hand on her leg trying to pull her out of the den she had been hiding for the last three days. With a mighty pull she was out.

"Just look what I found! I knew this time we would find the demon!" one of them said exited.

"Hell yea! lets show the demon what happens when it tries to hide."

"Nooo! leave me alone! I have never done anything to you, don't hit me please!" Naruko was starting to cry.

"Like hell you haven't demon! Now shut up and receive your punishment!"

For the next couple of minutes she was punched, slapped, kicked, cut and even step on, now they were about to start punching and kicking even harder when one of the men spoke up.

"Wait a bit guys!"

"What? What is it?"

"You have heard about what happens to those who "Abuse" the demon scum, right?"

"Yea... it pisses me off."

"Well, if we are caught b-"

"Don't even say it!"

"Fine... anyways, if that happens, we should at least make sure we take the demon down with us. We would be hailed as heroes."

"You are right but... how do we kill it? I mean, it doesn't matter how many times we punch and kick, fucking demon won't die... its not even funny, its frustrating."

"I know, I have been thinking and came up with the solution."

"Well what is it?"

"We have two options. We can either decapitate it or..."

"Decapitation? Well it makes sense but it wouldn't suffer that much... it seems merciful in a kind of way... you get what I mean?"

"Yea I know, that's why I came up with another way to get rid off it. We burn it alive."

Some of the men shivered at the though of being burned at the stake. Some were delighted with the idea and were quick to act.

"Then what are we waiting for? Start getting logs and anything else we need to make the fire."

The group dispersed and went looking for wood, two guys stayed behind to make sure the demon wouldn't escape. A couple of minutes later a pile of wood was resting in the small clearing they had moved to. Naruko had been tied up to a log and thrown in the middle of said pile.

"Anyone got a light?"

Several men started looking in their pockets, one of them took out a shinny lighter and gave it to the "Leader".

"Let's make history."

The guy threw the lighter into the pile and it started to burn, helped by the dry leaves and paper that had been put in there as well. A couple of minutes later the fire was at its peak and was starting to burn Naruko. She keep trying to free herself but she had been bind tightly. A part of her pants catch on fire, the extreme heat making her scream in agony. Another part of her jacket also caught on fire and was burning its way to her stomach. Her vision started to fade but the pain kept her awake, she looked at the people. She saw wicked grins and excitement in their eyes. There was no way out of that hell, this was it for her. She heard someone shout.

"Suiton: Suihachi!" (Water Release; Water Wave Palm)

A cold jet of water hit her, successfully extinguishing the fire. She cough some water that had made its way to her lungs, she was shivering but was grateful that she was no longer roasting in that stake. She open her eyes just in time to see six people landing around her, five were wearing black cloaks and the other a white one. The one in the white cloak raised his hand and snapped his fingers, in an instant Naruko was released from her binds. An ANBU took Naruko in her arms and left for the Hospital, in the distance she could hear the screams of who would've been her killers.

* * *

It had been nearly a year since that night. Naruko had repaired her apartment and had also failed to graduate twice. She was grateful that the ANBU had shown up when they did, she didn't wish for anyone to be burned alive like she had almost been. She was happy that her attackers had gotten what they deserved. Now she was back doing what she did the best; pulling pranks all around Konoha. Her latest prank being vandalizing the Hokage mountain. Naruko could be seen running and jumping from place to place from two angry Chūnin.

"You have gone too far this time!"

"Stop at once!"

"SHUT UP! You are just jealous you can't do that! I can because I am the greatest! Dattebayo!"

The Chūnin kept chasing her, once they were out of sight, Naruko appeared from behind a cloak which she used to hide herself.

"Way too easy... Nothing like the ANBU... I should get going, all this chasing made me hungry..." Naruto told herself.

She was just turning around when a hand was placed in her shoulder, making her blood go cold. She had a pretty good idea who that hand belonged to. Turning around she confirmed her suspiciousness.

"I-Iruka S-Sensei! I was on my way to the-" She couldn't finish, Iruka placed a hand on her mouth, tied her up and carried her over to the academy.

* * *

A tied up Naruko could be seen in front of the classroom, an angry like hell Iruka was on her side glaring at her.

"Listen Naruko and listen well! You have failed the graduation exam twice! Stop fooling around and start working harder!" said Iruka. He didn't care about her, he just wanted her to graduate so he could finally get rid off her. He didn't want to see her anymore.

"Whatever..." said the blonde turning her head away from Iruka.

Iruka's eye twitched "We are going to have a review test for the Henge no Jutsu! Those who have passed it will have to line up as well!" shouted Iruka earning groans of displeasure from his students.

Sakura was first followed by Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru. Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ami, a couple of other students and finally Naruko.

"This sucks" said Shikamaru

"Its all your fault Naruko" said Ino

"Tsk, like I care..."

"Naruko stop fooling around, you are next!"

Naruko stepped to the front of the classroom and gathered her chakra, with a poof she transformed... in her place now stood a young naked woman with really thin clouds of smoke around her breast and lower body, the clouds did little to nothing to cover her up. Iruka froze up and with a big gush of blood he was skyrocketed backwards, so did some of the other kids in her class. She transformed back to her original form.

"I should have known better... I call this technique the Sexy no Jutsu!" said Naruko with a smirk.

"IDIOT! HOW THE HELL YOU DARE INVENT SUCH STUPID TECHNIQUE!" Yelled a pissed off Iruka with his famous Big head no Jutsu, angry he had been made look like a fool.

* * *

Naruko was now in a cleaning platform a wet cloth in her hands, she had to clean the Hokage monument, Iruka had been assigned to watch over her and make sure she didn't try to escape.

"Damn it. Damn it." cursed Naruko

"You aren't going home until you clean it up good."

"I don't care, its not like anyone is waiting for me at home..."

"I don't care, I won't spend all my day looking after you. Better work harder, I have stuff to do." a couple of seconds later Iruka spoke once more "You know something, if you hurry up you can go home and train and possibly pass this year's exam. Becoming Genin is the first step to reach your dream of becoming Hokage." Naruko's eyes lid up.

"You are right! the faster I finish this, the sooner I can go home and train. I wont fail this time, I will become Genin Dattebayo!"

With that Naruko finished in no time and headed to her apartment to train for the rest of the day, in hopes of passing the graduation exam that would take place the next day.

* * *

"We will now start the final exam! If your name is call, head to the classroom next door. The subject will be the Bunshin no Jutsu" explained Iruka.

_'Daaamn it, the only thing I am not good at!' _thought Naruko.

Students were called to the next room, before long it was Naruko's turn. Her examiners would be Iruka and Mizuki.

_'I have to do it, I have to do it! Dattebayo!' _"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

After the poof of smoke cleared, Naruko took a glance at her clone. Its outfit and skin had the right colors... but it was laying in the floor with its tongue out. It looked like it was begging a quick and painless death. Naruko looked at it with horror in her eyes. Iruka's eye twitched, by the looks of it he would spend another year with her.

"You fail!" Iruka said through gritted teeth.

"Iruka, her movements and stamina were great, she did replicate, even if it came out like that, perhaps we should pass her." said Mizuki. Naruko's eyes lid with hope after Mizuki's comment.

"Mizuki, everyone else could at least create three perfectly looking clones. She could only make "That" and it looks like its begging for death, I cannon pass someone like her."

Naruko looker at Iruka with anger in her eyes.

* * *

Naruko was sitting in the swing in front of the academy looking as sad as someone who had failed three times could look. She could hear the adults praising their children. She could also hear how bad people were talking about her and her failure. He had had enough and decided to head home. Halfway her trip she could hear Mizuki calling out her name. He walked with her towards her apartment.

"Why does he pick on me the most? Its not fair!"

"He only wants you to become strong, you know."

"Yea, but I really wanted to graduate this time!"

"Fine, I'll tell you a big secret"

* * *

Naruko was inside the Hokage residence looking all over for the scroll Mizuki had told her. Apparently if you learned a technique from it, you would instantly graduate from the academy.

"What are you doing in my house, this late at night?"

Naruko froze on her tracks, turning around she saw Hiruzen with a cup of coffee. She did the first thing that came to mind. "Sexy no Jutsu!"

"What the-"

After seeing the sexy technique he was instantly knocked out, passing out from blood loss. Naruko keep searching for the scroll, after she found it, she headed to the spot Mizuki had told her to practice the technique that would help her graduate.

* * *

In front of the Hokage residence, several ninjas were gathered. Word that Uzumaki Naruko had taken the forbidden scroll had been spread through the village by Mizuki, the latter just having arrived from picking up Iruka.

"Lord Hokage, we cannot let this slide as a prank!"

"The scroll of sealing is something dangerous that the Shodaime Hokage Sealed! If its used in the wrong way it can..."

"If she carries it out the village it would become a major problem!"

"Very well, bring Naruko here!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

* * *

Naruko had arrived to the spot Mizuki had told her, there was a small wood cabin and a spot where she could train. She unfolded the scroll of sealing and started reading it.

"Lets see, the first technique is Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… Really...? Are you freaking serious! Whats up with this god damned technique following me everywhere! Damn it! Damn it all!" Shouted Naruko.

After her outburst she decided its was better to get the Bunshin technique out of the way. A couple hours passed when Iruka suddenly dropped in front of her, it didn't matter she had finally learned the Jutsu.

"Hey Naruko." Said Iruka with a tint of malice in his voice.

"Oh, hey Iruka, it seems you found me. I could only lean a technique, it doesn't matter I'll show it to you so you can graduate me! If I learn a technique from this scroll you will pass me right?"

"What are you talking about Naruko?"

"Mizuki told me about the rule where you have to get this scroll, come to this place and learn a technique. If you can do it, you will automatically pass!" shouted an exited blonde.

"Mizuki said that?"

Before the blonde could answer him, a barrage of Kunai flew towards both of them. Iruka pushed Naruko out of the way by more of a reflex than anything, resulting in him being pinned to the cabin wall.

"I am surprised you found this place." said Mizuki from the spot he was in one of the branches of a nearby tree.

"I see, so that's how it is Mizuki." Was Iruka's pained reply

"Naruko hand over the scroll." Mizuki commanded.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here? Why is Iruka pinned to the wall?" asked a confused Naruko.

"Naruko, whatever you do, don't hand the scroll over to Mizuki. That scroll contains powerful forbidden techniques, he used you to get the scroll!"

"Uh..."

"Naruko don't listen to Iruka, he is afraid of you possessing that."

"What?"

"What are you talking about Mizuki? Don't listen to him Naruko, he is lying!"

"Hahaha, I will tell you the truth Naruko. You see there was this rule that was created after the demon fox attacked twelve years ago, a rule that prohibits everyone from saying that you are the Kyūbi reincarnated! In other words, you are the Kyūbi who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!"

"What! That can't be true! There is no way that I am the Kyūbi, its just not possible!"

"Didn't you ever wondered why everyone hates and abuses you? Why everyone ignores you? There you have your answer!"

"No, No, NO! Damn it, Damn it!"

"No one is ever going to recognize you! Even Iruka hates you! You killed his parents and destroyed our village, you will never be Hokage! NOW DIE!"

Mizuki then proceed to throw one of his giant shuriken to Naruto who was frozen in the spot, Iruka could be heard shouting at Naruko to duck. She tried to get away but she wasn't fast enough to avoid the shuriken. She closed her eyes to embrace the excruciating pain that was sure to follow, once she didn't feel a thing, she opened her eyes to find that Iruka had received the hit trying to protect her. She asked him why he had protected her, he told her about them being equal and seeking everyone's attention.

Naruko was starting to believe him when she heard Mizuki telling her that he was lying and that he only wanted the scroll... he had hit the nail right in the head. As soon as Naruko saw Iruka making a disgusted face, she quickly got away from him and run into the forest. Never looking back to the lying bastard. Mizuki laughed at Iruka's failed attempt, he retrieved the Shuriken that had been a couple of moments ago in Iruka's back. And soon followed Naruko.

* * *

Naruko was resting in one of the trees when she heard the voice of Mizuki and Iruka arguing, she could care less but her curiosity got the best of her. She could hear them arguing about she being the Kyūbi and all of that, she decided to leave when she heard Iruka talk one more.

"Even if I hate to admit it, Naruko is an excellent student that I recognize. It may be true that she doesn't work hard and is stubborn at times and no ones accepts her but she knows whats to have a great pain in the heart, she is not the Kyūbi but Uzumaki Naruko of Konoha!"

By this time Naruko was crying, that was the best thing that someone had said about her besides the Sandaime. Finally someone recognized her and she would be damned if she let that person die.

Mizuki's eye twitched "What an idiot. I was planing to kill you later but I changed my mind. Get ready to die Iruka!" With that he speed towards Iruka, shuriken spinning madly in his hand. He jumped back once he sensed someone trying to land a kick to his face.

"Damn you! Why did you interfere?" Asked an enraged Mizuki.

"Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei, if you do I'll kill you!" growled Naruko.

"Hahaha, I will kill you in less than a second!" Shouted Mizuki.

"Try it jerk, I'll deal a thousand times more damage back to you!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Come on foul beast!"

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruko.

Suddenly the clearing they were in was filled with at least 300 Naruko. All of them were grinning like a madman. Mizuki fell on his butt at seeing the sheer number of copies Naruko had made, he quickly regained his composure and stood up. He tensed his body for the upcoming battle. As if on cue all of the Naruko jumped on him.

"I AM A CHŪNIN! I WONT BE DEFEATED HERE!" Mizuki roared.

With a mighty battle roar he took the two giant shuriken that were strapped to his back and started spinning them madly, he released them and took about fifty clones with them. After seeing that the clones weren't too tough, he gained some confidence. With Taijutsu alone he took about fifty out. He no longer had kunai but he had shuriken, with shuriken he took twenty out. He had some paper booms, he used them taking out about 100 of the clones. By now there were less than one hundredth clones left. He had to finish this quick, the paper booms would surely caught the attention of more Shinobi. He decided to finish the battle with a fire and earth Jutsu, take the scroll and leave to never be seen again.

"Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Shouted Mizuki.

With that great fireball he took another fifty clones, finally there were less than fifty clones remaining.

"Retsudo Tenshō!" He shouted again.

The rock that was surrounding the remaining clones began to churn and twist up crushing all those trapped within it. Finally only Naruko was remaining, she was frozen in the stop. She couldn't believe that all of her whole army had been decimated in less than ten minutes, she turned her head to a panting Mizuki.

"Hehehe *pant* did you thought your stupid tricks would beat me? Me a Chūnin? A simple academy student cant *pant* compete with me! Now hand over the scroll!" Mizuki shouted and ran towards Naruko.

"RUN NARUKO! RUN! DONT EVER LET HIM LAND HIS HANDS ON THE SCROLL! Shouted Iruka who was trapped below a branch that had fallen on him after the paper booms blew up.

She came out of her trance and did as she was told, once more she started running trying to get away from the now enraged Mizuki. Mizuki was still tired from the battle but he just wouldn't give up on the scroll after being so close of getting it.

* * *

Naruko had been running for twenty minutes. She could feel Mizuki just a couple feet behind her, it was a matter of minutes before he would get his hands on her, kill her and leave the village with the forbidden scroll. All of this was her fault, she had been tricked like a little kid who had been promised candy if he behaved but at the end got nothing because they were bad for him. She cursed her luck, now there wasn't anyone around who would protect her. She was destined to die this day and be forgotten. The thought made her cry. She was just so tired of running, she just dropped to the ground trying to catch her breath. A couple of seconds latter Mizuki dropped next to her.

"If I had known that Iruka would drop by, you learning the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and make things harder, I would have come faster instead of shouting through the village that you had stolen the scroll... but none of that matters, I finally have the scroll." He came closer to Naruko, punched her in the stomach, slapped her a couple of times and picked up the scroll.

"Hehehe, Finally the scroll is mine! I will become invincible! HAHAHAHA!" maniacally laughed Mizuki.

He proceed to leave but stopped and took a glance at the blonde laying at his feet. An idea assaulted his mind, he smirked and crouched in front of Naruko and started talking.

"You know, I couldn't have done it without your help. There is also this little thing I want to experience before I leave this damned village and you will be the perfect partner. You will serve me one last time."

Mizuki then proceed to rip Naruko's jacket and shirt off, revealing all her belly and chest. He then ripped her pants and undergarments leaving her completely naked. He started taking his flak jacket and shirt off as well as his pants. Naruko tried to get away but was quickly subdued by Mizuki. He started touching and kissing her everywhere. Naruko screamed, cried and kicked all over trying to get away. Needless to say she couldn't. This time they were deep in the forest and there wasn't anyone around who could save her from the terrible fate that awaited her.

* * *

**A/N: Would you believe me if I told you it took me 4 or so months just to write these two chapters... as you may have already noticed, the first chapter is just a glance at how Naruto's life is going. The main story will take place here in Naruko's world.**

**Anyways, if you read this before you should see some differences if you did not, you aren't missing that much... maybe you are... w/e. Basically this is just a revised version with a lot less typos and errors. I'll be posting chapters as I finish editing them.**

**Devilbeast. Yea, Hinata doesn't have the slightest idea of who Naruto is. I been wondering about the idea of pairing Naruto/Naruko since the beginning but I remember someone saying it was taking the idea of loving yourself a little too far... **

**What are your thoughts on paining Naruto/Naruko?**

**Review and tell me how I am doing. If you have any questions leave them in a review I'll answer it through a PM or in the next chapter.**

**A/N2: I snipped a couple of little bastards... hopefully you won't see that many spelling errors this time.**


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting

**A/N: I DWELL IN THE TWILIGHT.**

**A/N2: Edited.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the people who like to sue me.**

**Summary: Her life was a living hell with no hope of ever escaping it. Then he came and changed everything. He put the world at her feet. Follow Naruto as he helps his alternate self out of her misery. A Naruto&femNaruto fic.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

_flashback/dreams_

some cool Jutsu

* * *

Naruto was having by far the best dream of his life.

_Naruto's Dream._

Naruto was relaxing on his hot spring, he was surrounded by the most beautiful girls he had ever lay his eyes upon. He could see blondes, brunettes, redheads and he could swear he saw one with green hair. Some were resting around the edge and others were just enjoying the bath.

'_no wonder ero-sennin loved going to the hot springs_'

Naruto never considered himself as a ladies man but after some thinking, he decided to try his luck. He approached a redhead, she was by far the most beautiful one. Just as Naruto made his way next to her, she turned around and smiled. He hoped pickup lines worked. he began.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave... you are making the other girls look really bad."

The girl stopped smiling and gave him a blank look. She turned around and made her way to the edge of the spring. Naruto blinked a couple of times, realization dawned upon him. He quickly made his way to the edge in hopes of catching the girl and clearing things out.

"Wait! Stop! I didn't mean it that way!"

The girl didn't even turn around, she got out of the hot spring, put on a white towel and left the room. Naruto got out of the hot spring and put on a blue towel, he rushed to the door in hopes of catching her. Once at the door he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly steam began to fill the room until there was no visibility, Naruto coughed and waved his hand trying to get some air. Several ear-piercing shrieks caught him by surprise.

"What was that? The Girls!"

He didn't waste any time and jumped straight into the hot spring. His tongue tasted iron instead of the mineral flavor it had been accustomed to. He break into the surface and inhaled deeply, he rubbed his eyes trying to get the liquid off them. Little by little the steam began to settle down and he meet a gruesome scene. Blood was splattered all around the walls, the lifeless forms of all the girls he had seen earlier rested all around the place, some at an awkward angle. His mind just noted the fact that he was no longer bathing in his hot spring, he was in a pool of blood.

"Ah! What the fuck?"

He didn't waste any time and tried to get out of that pit but every time he tried to get to the edge, it seem like it moved further and further away. Trying to walk in water didn't work. At this point he was really freaked out, it didn't help when he felt someone's eyes on him. He look everywhere trying to find the perpetrator but he couldn't see anyone.

"Show yourself I know you are there!"

A couple of seconds later one of the walls warped out of existence and the entrance of a cave took its place. Naruto could hear footsteps approaching slowly, little by little the silhouette of a person formed. The person stopped walking, Naruto froze on the spot. In front of him was a young Madara standing in all his glory, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan turning madly.

"M-Madara?.. No wait... its not even possible! Madara is dead! Who are you?" Naruto was agitated.

Madara didn't answer, instead he looked up to the ceiling and with a wave of his hand, it collapsed. Several pieces hit Naruto and it hurt. He couldn't understand why, you couldn't get hurt in dreams. He tried with all his might to wake up but he couldn't. With a snap of Madara's fingers the walls of the hot spring collapsed and now they were standing in the middle of Konoha, the pool of blood slowly turning into mud and then ground. Naruto dug himself out and got into a fighting stance, Madara turned to him and then waved his hands in a "look around" gesture.

Naruto changed into a defensive pose and little by little took in his surroundings. He knew that by this time there should have been people around getting what they needed to make dinner or just wondering around. Only the cold air of the night meet him. A small shiver ran through his spine but he managed to suppress it, he didn't want to show weakness in front of that Madara look-alike. The silence was killing him.

"Where is everyone! What did you do! Who are you!"

Naruto could hear a small chuckle, he got angry. He was about to attack when the look-alike disappear in a poof of smoke. Naruto tensed his body for battle and carefully listen to his surroundings. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around ready to attack. A smile formed when he saw a pair of familiar faces, it was Sakura and Hinata. He quickly ran towards them and was shocked when he literally phased through both of them. After the small shock passed, he tried to touch them again only to get the same results.

"Hinata! Sakura! Stop!"

Both kunoichi stopped and then looked at the sky, a couple of seconds later they started walking again ignoring the shouts of the desperate blond. Naruto stopped shouting and then turned to the sky wondering what could have they been looking at, he saw something he had only heard about. Where the moon was supposed to be at, the only thing that stood was a giant red ball with nine black tomoe-like marks. Naruto could swear that that thing was following his every move.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice whispered in his ear.

Naruto jumped forwards and then turned around to meet his nemesis. Madara stood there with a smile which promptly changed into a grin.

"What's the meaning of this!" shouted Naruto.

"I'm not going to bother telling you. Good Bye Naruto."

Before Naruto could even speak he felt a pull on his towel which keep increasing until he was pulled upwards. He managed to hold himself from a lamppost and looked behind him to see what was going on, the tomoe in the red ball had began to spin and created a vortex which was trying to suck him in. Naruto felt that if he didn't let go of the post his arms would pop out of their sockets but his mind screamed not to let go, if he did, only god knows what would happen once that thing got him. Madara appeared in front of him once more with a look of pure boredom, without saying a word he made some hand seals and unleashed a fireball on Naruto's face. The pain finally making Naruto go of the lamppost, with an ear-piercing scream he was sucked inside the red ball.

* * *

Naruto woke up screaming. Cold sweat running down his forehead, it took him a while to calm himself down.

"A nightmare?.. fucking Madara, even haunting me in my damned dreams..."

Naruto kicked off the covers and headed to the bathroom. He took a long cold shower but when he got out he noticed that the towel he had tried to dry himself with had accumulated dust in the week he was off. He decided to dry himself using a wind Jutsu, happy with the results he headed back to his room.

He open the drawer and searched for his favorite pair of boxers but couldn't find them, with a defeated sigh he put on a pair of black ones. He went inside the closet and searched for his prized outfit but couldn't find it, he remembered he had put it in the laundry basket. With another sigh he decided to put on a regular Jōnin outfit and went downstairs to eat something.

Once in the kitchen he open the refrigerator to find absolutely nothing, he made a mental note to go buy groceries in the morning. He open the pantry to find absolutely nothing but ramen. With a smile he took out a cup and put some water to boil, a couple of minutes later he was sitting in his favorite couch eating his cup of ramen. After he was done he stood there thinking what to do but nothing came to mind.

"I'm bored... meh..."

Naruto decided to go take a walk. He left his home and walked into the night wondering where the night sky would lead him to.

Twenty minutes into his trip he saw someone jumping from roof to roof, an ANBU he thought. What picked his interest was the fact that the guy seem to be shouting something, Naruto strained his ears trying to decipher what the figure was shouting.

"... has stolen... must be...late"

Naruto put more effort and little by little he understood what the guy was shouting.

"Naruko has stolen the scroll of sealing and she must be found before its too late!"

Those words keep echoing inside Naruto's head over and over again. There he stood rooted to the spot thinking about what he had just heard. Apparently someone had stolen the scroll of sealing from Tsunade and the guy was alerting everyone, what made his brain work harder was the fact that it had been someone named Naruko and that somehow he knew the guy who was shouting. A couple of minutes later another guy dropped next to him, successfully snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey you, have you by any chance seen Naruko around?"

"Uh?"

"Oh you don't know? Well, Naruko has stolen the scroll of sealing and the Hokage wants us to capture her."

"Naruko?"

The guy gave Naruto a weird look but just shrug it off thinking that Naruto must be new in the village. He decided to enlighten him.

"You must be new... anyways you can't miss her. She is a girl around thirteen, blond hair in two long pigtails, three whisker-like marks on each cheek, about this tall and wears an absolutely ugly orange outfit that screams "kill me" like I said, you can't miss her."

Naruto absorbed the new info trying to make sense of what was going. After the guy finished talking he gave Naruto an expecting look, Naruto's brain started working again.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her but I'll start looking for her as well. Thanks for the info."

The guy gave him a nod and left to keep searching. A part of Naruto's mind came with the conclusion that someone was pranking him but another part asked him who would prank him at four in the morning. Without a clear answer he decided to search for the girl. After looking around the village he saw that he wasn't the only one searching for "Naruko". He saw about one hundredth Shinobi looking for the girl, he also saw about ten teams of ANBU looking as well.

"Wow..."

The idea that someone was pranking him slowly disintegrated with each new Shinobi he saw. After a while he finally remembered who the guy was, it was Mizuki.

"That can't be, Mizuki died a long time ago." he told himself.

Reason told Naruto that everything around him was impossible and a bad dream but his senses told him otherwise, how was this not possible when he had taken a cold shower and ate food? After putting all the new info he got together, Naruto came with the conclusion that this was some sort of twisted replay of the events he had gone through the night he had learned the Kage Bunshin. What really bothered him was the fact that he was some sort of spectator instead and his other self was a girl.

_'Ok, that is something I need to see to believe. __Now if things are indeed the same... Iruka should have found me by now and Mizuki should be there as well... I should go help Iruka and my other self.'_

Having made up his mind, he didn't waste any time and rushed to the forest. Now if he could only remember where the cabin was...

* * *

It had been a couple of minutes since Naruto had enter the forest when he heard the sound of a couple bombs going off in the distance. He started panicking, as far as he remembered, no one had used any kind of explosives. He was about to tap into the Kyūbi's chakra to gain a speed boost when he remembered how strong it was and how people in Konoha would react to it. He opted to use his sage mode, it wasn't as fast but it was something. In no time Naruto was practically flying through the forest.

He reached the point where the wood cabin was but saw no one, he keep going until he reached a small battlefield. He scanned through it, he saw two giant shuriken embedded to a tree, a bunch of shuriken, a small dome made out of earth, the crater the paper bombs had made and a couple of burnt trees. A ragged breath caught his attention, he searched until his eyes fell on Iruka who was trapped below a tree branch.

"Iruka!"

Naruto dropped next to the trapped Iruka and lifted the branch off him.

"Iruka tell me what happen? Where is Mizuki? Where is the girl?"

Iruka took a couple seconds to even his breath, he tried to move but it wasn't easy with an injured leg and a hole in his back. He let out a sigh and dropped next to a tree. He turned towards Naruto.

"They went that way after he obliterated her army. She may be already dead for all I know and Mizuki could be making his way to the fire border. Find him, don't let him escape with the scroll."

"Will you be ok?"

"Yes, just go and capture that traitor."

Naruto nodded and once more he was flying through the trees with the help of his sage mode. He was worried about his past self and what would happen if she died, would he die as well? Naruto decided to stop with the negative thoughts and hurry up instead, he used the sensing abilities of his sage mode and picked up two chakra signals just a couple of miles ahead of him. It wouldn't be long before he caught up with them.

* * *

The scene that meet Naruto when he finally reached the two chakra signals was anything but pleasant.

Naruto could see how Mizuki was trying to rape a small naked girl, the girl was crying and kicking trying with all her might to get away but failing miserably at it. Rage took over Naruto, he rushed towards Mizuki and kicked him hard enough in the stomach to send him crashing to a tree, no doubt his increased strength breaking a couple ribs.

Naruto saw some movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see the poor girl trying to get away with what little remained of her clothes, Naruto approached her but the girl quickly retreated in fright until she was against a tree. He could see the fear in her eyes. Naruto unzipped his flak jacket and gave it to the girl, he gestured the girl to cover herself with it. A couple of seconds later Naruto heard some pained groans behind him, he turned around to meet a fully clothed Mizuki.

"Son of a bitch! That hurt!" said Mizuki while holding his stomach in pain.

"Scum like you deserves that and more for trying to rape an innocent girl!"

"Innocent my ass! She's the fucking Kyūbi! She deserves that and more!"

That totally caught Naruto off guard. He couldn't stop the expression of surprise from showing on his face. Naruto turned to the girl who was now crying and sobbing even harder. His mind going overdrive at the moment.

"What did you just say?"

Mizuki saw the surprised look on Naruto's face and had to ask himself how the Chūnin in front of him didn't know something of that magnitude.

"What's the matter with you? How the hell did you make it to Chūnin without knowing that the Kyūbi was sealed off in her!"

"That's impossible!"

"Where the fuck have you been living for the past twelve years! Everyone remembers that night twelve years ago when the Kyūbi attacked our village and killed our families!" Mizuki saw that Naruto was in some sort of mental debate, he grew restless and decided to just take the scroll and leave before more reinforcements arrived.

"You know what? I'll just kill you, rape that demon and leave with the scroll."

What Mizuki told Naruto was the piece that completed the puzzle inside his head, now Naruto knew that he had indeed travel back in time and it made total sense for the girl behind him to be the Kyūbi jinchūriki. He didn't had anymore time to think about it because of Mizuki's threat. Naruto tensed his body for battle.

"You aren't going anywhere Mizuki, I am going to kill you."

"What? Big words for someone who didn't even knew of the Kyūbi brat. Now die!"

Mizuki charged towards Naruto and threw a punch at Naruto's stomach which was easily blocked. Several more kicks and punches were thrown but all of them were easily blocked by Naruto, Mizuki was starting to get angry and decided to use Ninjutsu instead. He jumped a couple meters back and went through a series of hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Mizuki shouted. (Great Fireball Technique)

Naruto had seen the familiar seals for the great fireball and was halfway through when Muzuki finished his. Naruto too shouted the name of his Jutsu.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Naruto shouted. (Water Encampment Wall)

A wall made out of water rose from the ground successfully blocking the fireball, Mizuki was shocked to see how the wall formed out of nowhere, as far as he knew there were no water sources nearby.

"What the hell?"

A chuckle came from behind the water wall. A hole appeared in the middle of the wall letting Naruto through, he was wearing what could be described as a sadistic grin. Naruto had been thinking behind the water wall for a bit. Now that he was sure that he had indeed travel back in time, that mean that the girl Mizuki had tried to rape was himself but in female. That granted Mizuki a really painful death.

"Time to die Mizuki."

Mizuki was about to speak but Naruto had already closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Mizuki tried to punch Naruto in the face but Naruto caught Mizuki's fist with his right hand and started adding pressure. Mizuki screamed when his fingers started to break, Naruto let go of Mizuki's hand and then took Mizuki's left arm and broke it earning another pained scream from Mizuki, Mizuki managed to get free and then tried to run away. He didn't get too far before Naruto caught him, Naruto took Mizuki by the ankle and lifted him off the ground only to brutally smash him against a tree and then against the ground. Mizuki coughed blood, he could also feel broken bones. Mizuki turned to see Naruto, he only saw the eyes of a killer.

"P-please don't kill me! Have mercy on me!" Mizuki pleaded.

"You didn't show any when the girl pleaded you to stop."

"I promise not to ever do it again! Just don't kill me please!"

"You are right. Once dead, you won't harm anyone ever again. Good Bye Mizuki."

Naruto took Mizuki once more by the ankle and threw him into the air. The spiraling Mizuki screamed when he saw Naruto making hand seals. After Naruto finished with the hand seals, he unleashed his most powerful fire technique on Mizuki.

"Katon: Zukkoku!" Naruto shouted. (Head Mincing Pain)

Mizuki gave an inhuman scream when the fire started to burn his flesh, two seconds later Mizuki had been reduced to ashes. Having gotten rid off Mizuki, Naruto turned around and started walking towards his younger self.

* * *

Naruko didn't know whether to be grateful or to be scared of the blond guy. He had came and saved her from Mizuki but he had also roasted him to a crisp when he had begged for mercy. She saw him approach her. Her mind thinking of the possible ways things could go.

_'He saved me from Mizuki and gave me his jacket but what if he only did that to rape me, kill me afterwards, take the scroll and leave as well? I don't want to be roasted to a crisp.'_ Naruko started shaking with fear when the blond stopped in front of her, she closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

"Are you alright? I wasn't too late was I?"

Naruko slowly open her eyes to see that the blond had crouched in front of her. He looked worried and was asking her about her well-being, well at least she now knew that he wasn't going to assault her. She started to cry, she was happy that someone had shown up to save her. Naruto was taken back, he didn't know why she was crying. As far as he could see, she didn't seem to be injured or something, he guess it was the shock of nearly being raped that made her cry.

Naruto felt the need to comfort the crying girl and he did. He hugged her and she flinched due to the close contact but nonetheless she let him continue. He patted her in the back while she cried in his chest assuring her that he would make sure that no one dared to touch her while he was around. After a couple minutes of crying, Naruko finally stopped and looked at him. For the first time since he show up, she could get a clear picture of him.

He was wearing the standard Konoha-nin uniform and she had to admit that he was pretty handsome. He was tall and had spiky hair but the features that caught her attention were his eyes and cheeks.

His eyes were toad-like with yellow irises, horizontal bar-like like pupils and some reddish-orange stuff on each eye and his cheeks had the same whisker-like marks that she was known for. She tried to remember but she couldn't remember ever seeing him around the village. The blond put his hand on his mouth and cough a little as if telling her to stop staring, she blushed and turned her head the other way.

"Sorry about that, its just that I had never seen someone with toad eyes and whisker marks like mine."

"Toad eyes?"

It hit Naruto that he had forgot to turn off his Sage Mode. He was quick to deactivate it.

"Sorry about that, those aren't my real eyes, these are my real eyes."

Naruko turned around, confused about what the older blond had said. She was surprised when two arctic blue eyes stared at her instead of the toad eyes. They were exactly like hers, she didn't know why but she felt at ease just by looking at them.

"They are so pretty..."

"Thanks?"

Naruko's cheeks reddened, she didn't thought the stranger had heard her. She was looking for a way to break the silence that had settled between the two. She remembered that she still had to thank him for saving her.

"Thank you for saving me, I would be dead if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"No problem, rapist scum like Mizuki doesn't deserve to live."

Naruko gave him a small smile and he smiled back, his smile making her feel a lot better. Naruto got up and lend her his hand to help her get up, she took it and once up she dusted off the jacket. She took the remains of her clothes and let out a defeated sigh when she saw that she wouldn't be able to wear any of them. She turned to look at Naruto.

"Thank you for the jacket Nii-san."

"No problem, we should go back to the village and get you something to wear."

"Yea... speaking of which, I have never seen you around in the village. Are you new or something?"

That caught Naruto off guard, what could he say to her? He couldn't just tell her that he was her but in male of the future who had somehow ended up in the village at three in the morning. He had to make something up quick.

"Yes, I am new. I had just arrived to the village a couple hours ago when I was told that you had stolen the scroll of sealing and that the Hokage was looking for you. I just thought about looking in the forest."

"What! I didn't stole the scroll of sealing! I just took it because Mizuki told me I could graduate if I learned a technique from it. I was planning to return it after I had learned a technique. I was just doing what Mizuki had told me to!"

"Yes, I know but the people in the village think you stole it, they don't know that Mizuki was a traitor and that he used you to get the scroll."

Naruko fell on her knees, dread settling on her stomach. She knew that even if she told the villagers that it had been Mizuki's plan, they wouldn't believe her and would punish her anyways. She thought about the possible ways to escape but in the end she knew that they would find her anywhere she tried to hide. It stuck her that she had witnesses, they would believe her if the blond and Iruka said what had happen. She turned with hopeful eyes to the older blond.

"Nii-san, you will tell them what happen right? How it was Mizuki who had planned everything from the very beginning right?"

"Yea."

Naruko let out a relieved sigh and got up. While Naruko was having her internal debate, Naruto had been checking her out. Without a doubt she was an exact copy of his sexy Jutsu. Naruto had also been wondering if things in the village were exactly the same as when he was a kid but what he really wanted to know was if the Sandaime was alive. He was about to ask the girl about the Sandaime when he saw her giving him an expecting look, it seem she had asked him something. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Can you repeat that?"

Naruko looked crestfallen, it seem that now even the stranger was starting to ignore her. She wondered what had made her think that he was any different than the rest. Without a doubt he didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with her, after all, who would want to spend time with a demon like her?

"It was nothing... lets hurry up and clear things out with jiji." she told him.

Naruto saw her making her way to the scroll of sealing and picking it up. He felt how her aura had darken and somehow he knew that it was his fault. He started thinking about anything that he may had said to upset the girl but nothing came to mind. Maybe it had been what she had asked him about, he couldn't think of anything else.

"Hey, Naruko? Is that your name?" after she gave him a nod, he kept going. "I am sorry that I upset you somehow but if you tell me what is it that I did, I can try to fix it." Naruto was now giving her a pleading look.

This was something new to Naruko, never had someone asked her about how they could make things better after they had upset her. She thought that maybe he was just playing around with her. She looked at him directly in eyes and saw nothing else but sincerity, maybe he really didn't ignored her on purpose. She let out a sigh.

"I asked you what was your Name, I thought you were just ignoring me."

"Oh... I'm sorry about that. My name is Naruto."

"Na-Ru-To..." she slowly said. "Its kinda funny that our names are different by just one letter."

"No kidding."

"Now that we kinda know each other I want to properly introduce myself. My name is Naruko Uzumaki. Nice yo meet you Dattebayo." cheerfully said Naruko.

Naruto thought about properly introducing himself to Naruko just like she had done but was wondering what would her reaction be if he told her that he had the same last name. He weighted the pro and cons but in the end he decided to introduce himself as well. Now he just had to look like he was surprised after finding out her last name. He was about to start talking when several people landed around them. It seem the ANBU had finally caught up with them. The one in the white cloak was the first one to speak.

"Uzumaki Naruko, you are to come with us. You are charged with the crime of high treason, your trial will begin as soon as you enter Konoha." as soon as the guy stopped talking, two ANBU took Naruko by the arms.

"What! I didn't do anything! Let me go!" she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto Nii-san tell them what happen!" she begged.

"Silence." one of them ordered.

"Hey wait a moment! You can't do this!" Naruto took a couple of steps towards the imprisoned Naruko but another two ANBU blocked his path.

"Are you trying to interfere with our duty?" asked the ANBU captain.

"She is innocent! I saw everything, she was just framed by Mizuki!"

The ANBU captain didn't move for a couple of seconds. He then waved his hand, the two ANBU that blocked Naruto's path moved to the side.

"Very well, you are to accompany us. A witnesses can't be ignored."

Naruto saw one of the ANBU pick up the scroll of sealing, he also noticed how Naruko was still struggling to get free.

"Tell your guys to release her, I told you she is innocent."

"Guilty until proven innocent."

With that the captain turned around and started walking towards the village followed by the two ANBU with the struggling Naruko, Naruto in the middle and another two behind him.

* * *

_'shit... what did I get myself into? How the hell I am supposed to explain who I am to the Hokage and the council?' _Naruto thought on the way to Konoha.

Naruto was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he felt a stabbing pain on his back which was quickly followed by others on both his legs and arms. He quickly jumped to a tree and was quick to scan the area. He tried to take out a kunai to block the incoming strike only to notice that he didn't had his hip pouch which resulted in him receiving a deep cut on his hand. Naruto jumped away trying to get some distance between himself and the ANBU but it was hard when he was weaponless, wounded and outnumbered.

He saw Naruko trying desperately to get free but getting a karate-chop to the neck, he saw the captain pick her unmoving form, the scroll of sealing and then walk away. He now focused on evading the strikes of the ANBU.

"Hey what the hell! Why are you attacking me, I am a Konoha Shinobi!"

The four ANBU didn't answer, instead they increased the speed and force of their attacks. Naruto couldn't think of a reason why they were attacking him and taking Naruko away, didn't the captain told them he was important? He quickly jumped away, successfully evading a swipe aimed at his neck. He let out a small relieved sigh when he saw that the ANBU's weapon was stuck to the tree. He didn't want to think what would have happen if that thing had connected with his neck. While Naruto keep dodging the blows he noticed that the weapons they were using weren't the Katana the ANBU was supposed to use. He remembered the name of the weapon and who were the people who used it. A growl emanated from Naruto.

"Root..."

* * *

**A/N: To anyone wondering why I did a rewrite:**

**I did it because I am a grammar Nazi. It was embarrassing to re-read my story and find a lot of mistakes... maybe I will go and find a beta-reader. Anyone interested in the job?**

**Now, for anyone wondering why she hasn't used the Kyūbi power: The Kyūbi is pretty much ignoring what happens to Naruko. If Naruko had been raped, she could have been impregnated and the Kyūbi could have had a chance to escape. The Kyūbi only cares about itself.**

**For the people wondering why she is weaker than Naruto when he was the same age: She pretty much didn't learn anything useful in the academy due to the teachers ignoring her or messing with her progress a lot more than they did with Naruto. Besides I use the quantity vs quality idea.**

**And finally, I will be giving her the same team as last time because its easier to work with and its pretty balanced.**

**Before I forget... if Naruto tries to court his other self, he is as much of a pedophile as Orochimaru and even creepier... but... BUT... that doesn't mean he can't after Naruko has grown up. For the mean time both will experience what is it to have a family.**

**Review and tell me what did you liked and what you thought sucked. See you sometime soon... hopefully...**

**A/N2: Editing never ends D:**


	4. Chapter 4: My name is

**A/N: Whenever I see a world untouched by war, a world of innocence, a world of lush forest and clear rivers... I really just wanna nuke the crap out of it!**

**A/N2: Edited.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the people who like to sue me.**

**Summary: Her life was a living hell with no hope of ever escaping it. Then he came and changed everything. He put the world at her feet. Follow Naruto as he helps his alternate self out of her misery. A Naruto&Femnaruto fic.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

_flashback/dreams_

some cool Jutsu

* * *

Naruto was pissed off. The Root guys had managed to hurt him, taken Naruko away and he knew without a doubt that Danzō was behind everything. It really pissed him off that Danzo thought that he could just take his younger self and turn her into an emotionless tool. None of that would happen under his watch. Now if he could only get rid off these guys...

Naruto's wounds were still healing but he was more than confident to get on the offensive. Naruto caught one of the attacking ANBU by the arm and brought him close enough to put his arm around his neck and snap it, the body hit the floor with a thud. One down three to go. The other ANBU stopped attacking and jumped back a couple of meters as if realizing that he was stronger than he looked.

Two of the remaining ANBU started making hand seals, Naruto quickly disappeared and appeared in front of one of the guys punching him hard enough to break his mask, the guy was send crashing against a nearby tree. Naruto then turned around to see the other guy finishing his Jutsu.

"Raiton: Jibashi!" the ANBU shouted. (Electromagnetic Murder)

A wave of electricity shot from the ANBU's hands at an incredible speed towards Naruto, it hit the tree where he was standing blowing it up.

"Ghaaa!"

Naruto hit the ground and rolled heads over heels to a stop, his eyes open only to see the fourth and last ANBU in the air above him ready to unleash another Jutsu.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" the ANBU shouted. (Great Dragon Fire Technique)

Naruto quickly rolled to the side barely avoiding the fire dragon, he got on his feet and jumped away just as a lighting blast hit the spot he had been on.

_'Grrr... these guys are annoying. I have to kill them quickly and rescue my other self before Danzō gets his filthy hands on her.' _thought Naruto as he keep dodging the attacks.

Naruto's wounds were completely healed by now. He started making hand seals, he finished just as a fire dragon was upon him, in a blink he was gone. The two remaining ANBU stopped and looked around searching for Naruto. One of the Root ANBU heard a twig snap behind him, he quickly turned around just to see Naruto in front of him inhaling deeply and then exhaling while spinning.

"Fūton: Shinkūha!" Naruto shouted. (Vacuum Wave)

The two Root ANBU operatives could do nothing as the sharpened blast sliced through them with ease. The two hit the ground with a thud, trying not to whimper as their blood sweep from their wounds. Naruto landed next to them.

_''There is nothing I can do for them, Danzō brainwashed them to the core. The least I can do is to release them from their suffering.'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

Having deal off with the Root guys, Naruto quickly sprinted towards where he had seen the Root captain go. It took him less than five minutes at max speed to reach a small clearing, what he saw there made his blood boil for the second time that day.

In the middle of the clearing there was the Root captain holding an unconscious Iruka by the neck ready to snap it. He was also holding the still passed out Naruko by his hip. Naruto charged towards the captain with with the intention to kill him on the spot. Just as Naruto was about to punch him the ANBU jumped back successfully avoiding any damage.

The Root captain saw Naruto and tilted his head a little.

"You are still alive?"

"You bastard release them now!"

"Hmph."

The Root captain threw both Iruka and Naruko hard against a nearby tree.

"If you want a job done, you have to do it yourself." he mused.

With a swift motion he yanked his cloak off revealing a full geared ANBU ready for battle. He extended his hand and taunted Naruto to attack him. The next thing he knew was that he was flying through the trees courtesy of one of Naruto's punches.

After sending the Root guy away, Naruto quickly made his way to check on both Iruka and Naruko who were still passed out even after that throw. Maybe they had been put under some sort of Genjutsu or something. He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. The Root captain was up and ready for another round.

The guy took his mask off a little to spit out some blood, he cleaned his mouth with his gloves and put the mask back on.

"Its been a while since someone managed to touch me. Now I have no remaining doubts that you killed my subordinates... Tsk, seems I'll have to get serious."

The Root guy got in a fighting stance and once more taunted Naruto to attack him, Naruto gritted his teeth and this time he went straight for the kill. In an instant he was upon the Root guy and just as he was about to land a killer Rasengan, the Root guy disappeared. Naruto came to an abrupt stop and started searching around for his opponent, the next thing his mind registered was pain on his side before he was send flying against some nearby trees.

The ANBU had landed a hard kick on Naruto's side and before Naruto had hit a tree, he appeared and kicked him into the air before disappearing and appearing above him to land another strong kick that send him spiraling towards the ground and before Naruto hit it, he once more appeared to give him a powerful punch which send Naruto crashing against a tree. All in the lapse of two seconds.

The Root guy quickly started making hand seals ready to eradicate the problem in his mission.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The Root ANBU shouted while clasping his hands together. (Shuriken shadow clone technique)

Hundreds of Shuriken appeared in front of the ANBU and flew towards Naruto with extreme speed. Pieces of tree started flying everywhere as the Shuriken onslaught keep going, it didn't took long before the tree itself collapsed upon the already downed form of Naruto. After the dust settled down, the ANBU took a look at his handiwork. He could see the tree full of holes and a hand coming out from below said tree.

"Hmph. Time to wrap this mission up, Lord Danzō is going to be angry I'm taking so long..."

The Root operative started making his way towards both Iruka and Naruko, he stopped next to Iruka.

"Now... where were we..."

The Root ANBU was about to grab Iruka by the neck when he felt a hand grab him by the ankle, he could see the hand coming from the ground and then Naruto's head slowly emerging from the ground as well.

"Let go!"

"I got you now bastard!"

"Like hell you have! I said let go!"

The ANBU started kicking Naruto in the head trying to break free but soon his foot was caught by Naruto's other hand and subsequently he was pulled underground as well. Naruto then dug himself out while the Root guy struggled to get free.

"You are wasting your time and energy, I have mixed some of my chakra with the ground around you. You are little more or less trapped in solid concrete. There is no way out."

The ANBU keep struggling trying to free his hands to make hand seals but the soil around them wouldn't move even a little. The guy swore under his breath, he looked up to see Naruto kneeling in front of him.

"I know who you work for and why you were after this girl." Naruto pointed at Naruko "but why try to kill Iruka who doesn't have anything to do with this?"

The ANBU keep struggling completely ignoring him, Naruto let out a small growl.

"Answer me!"

"No witnesses, remember?" said the ANBU finally giving up.

Naruto nodded his head, it made sense but there was something else that was bugging him.

"Also, there haven't been any more Shinobi around, by this time our battle should have caught the attention of everyone."

Naruto could almost picture the ANBU smirk under his mask but still he didn't answer. Growling no longer worked with him and Naruto was tempted to get physical.

"Pft... all of the Shinobi were ordered to retreat by the council. As of now,she is on the verge of being marked as a Nuke-nin. It wouldn't have helped her much when the village found the bodies of both the silver haired Chūnin and that sorry excuse of a ninja that is behind you. All of this presented itself as a wonderful opportunity to snatch the most powerful weapon to Lord Danzō but you already knew that. Shame this is the first mission I fail..."

The ANBU let out a long sigh and then stared at Naruto directly in the eyes.

"You are not to know this and me to tell, but I'll tell you a little secret."

The ANBU motioned Naruto with his head to get closer, Naruto hesitated but little by little he got closer to the trapped ANBU.

"You, that guy, the girl and myself won't see the day of another day because... I AM TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME TO HELL!"

The ANBU started glowing bright, Naruto's eyes widened. He ran as fast as he could towards both Iruka and Naruko while cursing himself for not noticing that the guy's long explanations were nothing but tricks to buy time and mass chakra for whatever he was trying to pull off. He picked both Iruka and Naruko and sprinted towards where he believed the village was.

Ten seconds after he started running there was a bright flash and then an immense boom. Naruto was thrown off his feet by the force of the explosion and for a fraction of a second, he could see an immense fire wave approaching. If he didn't do anything, all three of them would be roasted. He started making hand seals as fast as he could.

"Doton: Chikyū dōmu!" he shouted and slammed his hands on the ground. (Earth dome)

The incoming inferno was cut off his sight by the ever rising wall of earth that started surrounding them. After the dome finished making itself, Naruto felt how the fire impacted his dome and keep going its way. A couple seconds later Naruto touched the wall of his dome only to retract his hand right away, the wall was super hot.

After letting it cool for a couple minutes, Naruto made a hand seal to create a small hole in the wall which he used to look around and see if there was any more danger. Seeing that there was nothing else to worry about he made a couple of hand seals to get rid off the dome. As the light started pouring into his lair, he had to close his eyes due to the brightness. After his eyes adjusted, he looked around the place and let out a whistle as he took in his surroundings.

His dome was just a couple centimeters away of the crater the explosion had created, the area around them had been stripped off trees and he could see small pieces of burning wood falling from the sky all around him. A little further away, he could see the blackened remains of trees still burning.

"Too close for my liking..." Naruto let out a sigh and picked both Iruka and Naruko up, he then hurried back to the village.

* * *

On his way back, Naruto had found the partially burnt remains of the ANBU's white cloak, inside it he found a bingo book, a couple thousand Ryō and a summoning scroll. He let out a relieved sigh then he saw that the scroll contained the scroll of seals. A couple of minutes later Naruto could see the wood cabin where he had been once tricked.

Just as he was passing by the cabin, Naruto felt how Iruka started moving. He put him down next to one of the cabin walls. It didn't take long for the scarred Chūnin to regain consciousness.

"Ugh... my head hurts..." opening one eye, the academy instructor looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"Where am I?"

His eyes soon landed on Naruto who was now carrying the half naked Naruko bridal style.

"Hey, its you! I see you got Naruko, tell me you got the scroll of seals and captured that rat of Mizuki!"

"I didn't quite captured Mizuki I-"

"You let that rat escape?"

"No, he has been dealt with accordingly."

"Ah... I see..." looking around he noted that he was no longer resting against the tree and that somehow he had ended next to the cabin's walls.

"How did I get here anyways?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember seeing you off and seeing that you had somehow found me, I thought more help would come sooner or later so I waited and then nothing... next thing I know is that I am here."

"I see..."

"Did something happen?"

"No... you just blacked out by your injuries, I found you and brought you here. That's all, nothing more."

Naruto didn't thought it would be productive to tell Iruka about his near death experience against the Root ANBU, he would start asking questions for which he didn't had the time to answer to. His priority was reaching the Hokage before Naruko was branded as a missing nin.

"Come on we need to get going and return the scroll of seals to the Hokage before this mess gets bigger."

Iruka nodded and tried to get up but his injuries were preventing him from doing so, Naruto saw this and helped him get up. A couple of minutes later Naruto noticed that Iruka was slowing him down a great deal.

"Here let me help you."

Naruto made a hand seal and with a poof, a shadow clone appeared next to Naruto. He instructed it to help Iruka, with the extra help they were going at a nice pace once more.

* * *

Naruto noticed that It wouldn't be long before they reached the gates of Konoha. A couple seconds later he felt his younger self stir up. He let out a relieved sigh, he was starting to get worried that she was taking too long to wake up. Naruko let out a groan and then started opening her eyes slowly. The first thing that assaulted her field of vision were the morning sun rays that filtered through the trees, she let out another groan and rubbed her eyes trying to get rid off the black spots.

It didn't took her long to notice that she was being carried over by someone, the earlier events of that morning quickly invaded her mind. She started struggling and kicking trying to get free thinking that the white ANBU was still carrying her to who knows where.

"Let me go you bastard!" she said while kicking and punching everywhere she could, trying to deal as much damage as she could.

"Hey calm down, its me Naruto, chill out!" said Naruto trying to calm the girl now turned demon on his arms.

"Damn you to hell and everything you care about! Bastard you aren't taking me anywh- Wait what?"

Naruko open both her eyes to see the familiar face of Naruto, one of her fists was also resting on his left cheek.

"Huh? Ahhh!" Naruko quickly retracted her fist from Naruto's face.

"I am so sorry Naruto Nii-san! I though you were him! I didn't mean to hit you, please forgive me."

Naruto put the now more calmed girl down, he rubbed the places where she had hit him. Even though she looked weak, her punches did hurt.

"It's cool, I know you didn't mean to."

He proceed to turn around and smile at her as if assuring her that she was forgiven and there were no hard feelings. He saw her eyes lid up with hope and then with something akin to worry.

"I though you were a goner, I mean there were four of them against you Nii-san. You aren't mortally wounded, are you Nii-san?"

"What? No! Of course not, it was pretty easy actually."

"Ahhh! You must be pretty strong Nii-san! Even I can tell that going against the ANBU, let alone four is no easy task, forget that, its suicide but you managed to do it!" she praised him.

Naruto could see the admiration on his younger self eyes, it felt weird coming from her out of all people but he slowly started feeling the joy that came from being praised. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and let out a small grin.

"It was nothing really..." their conversation was cut short by an annoyed cough.

"I thought you said nothing had happen while I was out." said Iruka while being supported by the shadow clone.

"Iruka-sensei?" Said Naruko who was now realizing that he was there next to them.

"Its a long story Iruka... It will be best if you ask the Hokage after I give him my report."

Iruka eyed both blonds suspiciously and let out a small sigh.

"Fine. Lets go, I thought you were in a hurry to talk to him."

"Yea but now that she woke up, there is something we must do quickly before going into the village."

"What's that?"

"Look at her, she can't enter the village wearing only a flak jacket."

Iruka hadn't pay much attention to Naruko since he woke up, now he noticed that she was indeed wearing only a flak jacket and she didn't seem to be wearing anything else under it. Said flak jacket also seem to belong to the "Naruto" guy. He raised an eyebrow.

"How did she end up like that?"

"Long story." Naruto made a hand seal and with a poof another shadow clone appeared next to him.

"Take this and go get her something to wear" said Naruto while handling the money he had gotten from the ANBU to the clone. The clone nodded and off it went.

"Now what?"

"We wait..."

It took a good hour before the shadow clone returned, in that time Naruto had introduced himself to Iruka saying that he was a newcomer to the village, they talked for a while while Naruto keep avoiding telling them his last name. The shadow clone dropped a big brown paper bag at Naruto's feet before canceling itself, Naruto absorbed the clone's memories and nodded when he saw the reason why it had taken so long.

"Here Naruko, this is for you." said Naruto while handling her the brown paper bag.

"What's is it?" even thought she knew what it was, she couldn't help but to ask anyways.

"Its a gift, hope you like it." Naruto said while giving her a smile.

Naruko's eyes started to water. This stranger, while knowing almost nothing about her, was kind enough to give her something when no one else would. She gave a small peek at the bag and saw the clothing it contained. She pressed the bag hard against her chest and looked up to see Naruto, he patted her head with a kind of affection she couldn't name. Maybe it was because she didn't known any kind of affection beside the Hokage's but even then, she felt it was more like pity than anything else. With Naruto it felt different.

"Go get changed, we need to see the Hokage quickly." said Naruto.

"Hai." she quickly went to hide behind some trees. Five minutes later, she came back wearing a whole new different outfit than the one she was know for.

Her new outfit consisted of a fishnet shirt, black tank top, an exact copy of her orange jacket, black spandex shorts, a darker orange skirt with belt, fishnet in the knees and black high-heeled boots as well as some while underwear.

"Here, Thanks for the jacket Nii-san." Naruto took the green flak jacket and put it on.

"No problem."

"How do I look?" shyly asked Naruko.

"You look awesome." said Naruto.

Iruka closed his eyes and put his hand under his chin looking as if he was in some kind of thinking pose, he then open his eyes and gave her a thumbs up.

"Really?" said Naruko.

"Yea, you look really pretty." answer Naruto.

Naruko had to turn around to wipe one tear off her eye, no one had ever told her she was pretty. The emotion she got from his praise was something totally new but she found it of her liking.

"Come on, we have wasted too much time already. You can look yourself in a mirror when we reach the village." said Iruka.

Naruko gave him a dirty look, way to ruin the moment.

"Right, lets go."

Naruto picked up his younger self once more and speed towards the village. On the way, he was hoping that they could get there in time before she was marked as a Nuke-nin and if things turned up for the worst, he was going to make sure that nobody dared to touch her.

* * *

Iruka, Naruko and Naruto finally arrived at the gates of the village. Both Iruka and Naruko found it rare to see the guard booth deserted, now that they look around there wasn't anyone around for that matter.

"Where is everyone?" Naruko ask.

"Beats me..." answer Iruka.

"Everyone is gathering at the Hokage residence. It seems the Hokage is about to give an important announcement." said Naruto.

"How do you know that?" questioned Iruka.

"The shadow clone I send earlier saw it. That's why it took so long to come back."

"Ok."

"Come on lets go, we are wasting time."

The three of them hurried towards the Hokage residence as fast as they could.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was pissed off beyond relief. Here he was walking towards the balcony to announce to the village that Uzumaki Naruko was being marked as a Nuke-nin. Even though he knew the truth and tried to show it with his crystal ball, the damn thing only showed interference. Both Members of his council wanted hard evidence which at the moment he couldn't provide. He was about to send them off but when they threatened to go talk with the daimyō, it became a whole lot harder.

_Flashback!_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting on his office watching the whole ordeal through his crystal ball. He had seen how Mizuki had admitted that he was the master mind behind everything, how he had defeated Naruko in combat, how he was about to rape her and how a mysterious guy he had never seen arrived. It really perturbed him that the guy was really similar to the Yondaime Hokage. _

_He couldn't see more because someone knocked on his door. After letting him/her pass he saw that it was his council plus Danzō, they just said that they needed to talk about the situation. It didn't took long before they got into a heated argument._

"_So, you are letting her go just like you did with Orochimaru? Are you really that much of a fool to commit the same error twice?" it was Koharu._

"_Letting her go with the scroll of seals none the less! What would happen if Orochimaru somehow got his hands on her? One stupidly powerful and disturbed shinobi plus a weapon of mass destruction that is the jinchūriki. Both of them have reasons to hate this village and see it burn to the ground, it would certainly be the end!" said an agitated Homura._

"_The fastest we put her in the bingo book, the less chance there is for them to meet." butted in Danzō._

"_You have your choice to make Sarutobi. You let that old senile heart of yours make the decision and damn us all, or by the first time in a long time, let that rational mind of yours make the choice and save everyone." Koharu again._

"_Now you listen! There is no way I am marking her as a Nuke-nin. Like it or not, deal with it. That's final." said a pissed Hiruzen._

"_Very well Sarutobi, expect a message from the Fire daimyō soon." threatened Homura._

_Sarutobi sucked air through his teeth. _

_Flash back end!_

His relation with the daimyō had turn for the worst after he heard about Orochimaru and how much of a threat, the destruction of Konoha would mean for the Fire country. The daimyō had given the explicit orders to deal with Orochimaru as soon as possible and had threaten Hiruzen to remove him from Hokage if he failed to do so. If the daimyō was to somehow learn about another powerful Shinobi going renegade, it would certainly mean the end of his reign as Hokage, worst thing of all is that Danzō would be elected as the next Hokage if that were to happen.

With a heavy heart, he had made his choice. As long as he remained Hokage, there was a chance that if Naruko was found, her name could be cleaned and the criminals punished accordingly.

Sarutobi had made sure that his way to the balcony was as slow as he could make it. He was really hoping that the unknown Shinobi had been there to save Naruko and not an accomplice of Mizuki. With a heavy look he saw that he was a couple of meters from the balcony. His mind telling him that the only reason why Naruko hadn't show up already was because the Shinobi had really been an accomplice or that Mizuki had somehow killed him. He couldn't be more wrong.

He stopped walking when he felt two familiar chakra signals pop into existence in front of him. His personal ANBU quickly moving in between their master and the newcomers. He felt as if twenty years had been taken off his back when he saw a familiar girl with whisker marks.

"jiji!" Naruko run towards the Sandaime.

The Sandaime motioned his bodyguards to stay at ease. He got on his knee and open his arms to hug the girl he considered his granddaughter.

"jiji, it was horrible. I swear it wasn't my intention, I didn't know Mizuki was a traitor." she then looked at the ground "I just wanted to graduate..."

"Its ok." he said while patting her in the head. "I know you would never betray this village." he then got up and looked at the two man that accompanied her.

"Lord Hokage." said Iruka while on one knee.

Hiruzen could see how it was taking Iruka a lot of effort to stay that way due to his injuries.

"At ease Iruka."

He saw how another man exactly like the blond one helped Iruka up. A shadow clone he thought.

"Lord Hokage, we have recuperated the scroll of seals and in the process found out that Mizuki-sensei was a traitor who used Naruko." said Iruka.

"I see. Please tell me the details."

Iruka proceed to tell the Sandaime all he knew until the point where he blacked out. Then it was Naruko's turn to tell what had happen after she ran away with the scroll, the Sandaime could see how she was shaking with anger at the memory of almost being raped. She told him with great pleasure about how Naruto roasted Mizuki and when she was about to tell him about the ANBU, Naruto cut her off and said that he wanted to speak with him personally about what had happen next. The Sandaime was weary of letting a Shinobi posing as a Konoha ninja when he wasn't into his office but seeing that he had help Iruka and Naruko, he agreed.

"Please wait in my office, I'll be there shortly. Iruka go to the hospital and get medical attention quickly."

"Hai!" Iruka left to the hospital with the help of Naruto's clone.

The Sandaime left to give Konoha his announcement while both blonds left for the office.

* * *

While in the office, both blonds could hear how the people outside where shouting for Naruko's head. Naruko knew they hated her but this was way too much, she was afraid to go outside. She knew that as soon as they saw her, they would tear her apart. Naruto felt her uneasiness and put his hand on her shoulder assuring her that everything would be fine.

It took a while for the Sandaime to come back. He got in his chair and let out a long sigh. He shook his head and then looked at the pair of blonds.

"They are very unforgiven when it comes to Naruko." said blonde shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "Now tell me what happen next."

Naruto got up from his seat in the couch and made his way towards the desk, he was about to talk when the door of the Hokage's office open very suddenly and violently. In came three very pissed off people. Hiruzen let out another sigh, he wasn't in the mood to talk with his council and Danzō.

"What's the meaning of this Sarutobi! You don't have any proof of what you said out there! we had an agreement!" Koharu was seething.

"Just wait till the daimyō hears about you letting her go. Your days as Hokage are numbered!" Homura was barely containing himself.

Hiruzen could just feel how much Danzō was enjoying this but it wouldn't last, now he had two witnesses ready to talk.

"Fist of all, you just don't come into my office like that. Be glad I'll let this one slide, there won't be a next time." they could feel his killer intent.

"Second," Hiruzen motioned them to turn around "Here's my proof."

Years of hardened experience helped Danzo not let his eyes widen in surprise after seeing Naruko sitting there in the couch like nothing had happen. Wasn't she supposed to be in his Root headquarters waiting for him? Did the mission fail? How did it fail? It was foolproof! Thoughts like that ran through Danzō's head.

It couldn't be said the same for the other two. They were surprised to see her sitting there like nothing had happen, a couple of seconds later Koharu spoke.

"What's the meaning of this? Is she a clone or something? What are you playing at Sarutobi?"

"This is not a game. Naruko, please tell them what happen."

The young girl proceed to tell them about everything that had happen to her before Homura cut her off.

"She could be lying for all I know."

"Can you say the same about Iruka? Tell Inoichi to take a look at his mind, you will find that everything she has said is the pure truth."

"What about him?" he pointed at Naruto "Who's him and where does he come into the picture?"

"We were going that way before you decided to interrupt. Please be silent while she continues her explanation." Hiruzen motioned Naruko to continue.

"When he was trying to rape..." they saw her hands ball into fists "Nii-san came to save me. He kicked Mizuki's ass. Right now, the bastard must be burning in hell." she added as an afterthought.

"What do you mean with that? Where is Mizuki?" questioned Koharu.

She was about to talk but Naruto cut her off.

"He's dead. I killed him."

"What? You killed a Konoha Shinobi!" shouted Homura.

"An Ex-Konoha Shinobi... he was branded as such a couple hours ago." cut in Hiruzen.

"Let me continue the story Naruko." said Naruto.

"After I got rid off Mizuki, I was trying to help Naruko when" he looked directly at Danzō "A group of ANBU dropped next to us, four ANBU plus a captain."

"Well, at least the ANBU found you." said Danzō.

"I'm not finish, like I was saying," Naruto continued "the ANBU captain told us Naruko was under arrest and that she would be put to trial as soon as she set foot in Konoha." Naruto took a deep breath.

"I thought it sounded reasonable, I told them I would accompany them to testify on Naruko's favor. They agreed, it wasn't until we were half way here that thing got ugly."

"What do you mean?" asked Koharu.

"They tried to kill me."

Both council's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? They tried to kill you?" asked an incredulous Homura.

"Yea... I was minding my own business when I felt a stabbing pain on my back. It didn't took me long to realize that the ANBU were attacking me, I tried to reason with them but they keep going after me. Then I saw how the ANBU captain knocked Naruko out and left with her." he stopped and continued after a couple seconds.

"Seeing that I couldn't reason with them. I fought and managed to defeat them."

"You beat four ANBU on your own? I don't believe you, you must be lying." said Homura.

Naruto got up, took off his flak jacket and turned around. Deep cuts could be seen all over the back and sleeves of his bloodied blue shirt. His pants also spotted cuts all over them. Both Koharu and Naruko gasped.

"You need medical attention asap!" said Koharu.

"I'm ok, rest assured I won't bleed to death." He then took something from within his clothes and show it to Homura. It was a green ANBU bingo book. Homura took it and started browsing through its pages.

"Where did you get this from?" he said as he passed the book to Koharu.

"After I defeated the ANBU I went after the ANBU captain, I found him a couple minutes later trying to snap Iruka's neck."

"I saved him and proceed to battle the last ANBU. I managed to defeat him as well, you don't need proof for this one since the bastard tried to take us down with him."

"You mean?" Spoke Hiruzen for the first time in a while.

"He blow himself up. If you hurry up, you may still catch sight of trees burning around the crater the explosion left. I suggest you send a group to check before someone tries to cover everything up." said Naruto while looking at Danzō. He noticed how Danzō 's body tensed a little after each word he spoke.

"As you can see, I managed to save everyone from the explosion. On the way back, I found the ANBU captain's cloak. Inside it I found money, the bingo book and this."

Naruto took a small scroll out of his bag and proceed to unlock its contents. The scroll of seals appeared in front of them. He took it and gave it to Homura so he could check its authenticity.

"Yea, its the scroll." said Homura after checking it for a couple seconds, he handed it back to Hiruzen for safe-keeping.

"We managed to reach the village and tell the Hokage everything. You know the rest." finished Naruto.

Both Homura and Koharu looked at each other and after a couple seconds both nodded.

"Very well, we believe you." both said in unison.

"D-does that mean that I'm no longer considered a traitor?" said Naruko finally entering the conversation.

"No, you have been proven innocent." said Homura.

Naruko somehow managed to keep herself from shouting in happiness. She settled in just giving a nod. It couldn't be said the same for Danzō.

"What? How can you believe him? He could be making this up for all we know?"

"We are still going to ask a Yamanaka to check Iruka. What's more important, take a look at this book." Koharu handed the book to Danzō.

"As you can see, this bingo book is different than the one we give our Shinobi. It has the names and info of people who could be or were a threat to our village. I said that because there are names crossed out." said Homura.

"So? Isn't that a good thing? I mean, someone is helping us clear future threats?"

"You are wrong Danzō. While they may be doing it for the best, it doesn't change the fact that they are acting on their own and completely disregarding the Hokage's orders. That is treason in our books." it was Koharu.

"That doesn't change the possibility that he is or may be part part of said group." Naruto gritted his teeth at that accusation.

"I don't think so. As you can see, they tried to kill him. We are sending a group of ANBU to check on the battlefield he mentioned and scan for any evidence." finished Homura.

Danzō didn't said anything else after that.

"As for you," said Koharu while looking at Naruto "You have proven to be an invaluable help in this mess. Not only did you put your life on the line to get the scroll back but you also saved the life of a fellow Shinobi and the life of this girl. Konoha is proud of you." she finished.

"With your story and this," Homura pointed at the green bingo book "You have brought into light the doings of a group in our village of which none of us was aware of. For your hard efforts you will be given something of your like as long as its withing reasonable parameters." finished the guy.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

"Come on, lets go. We have to open an investigation and send a group to check on the battlefield this boy spoke of. speaking of which, what's your name boy?" Koharu asked.

"Naruto, Name's Naruto." he answer.

They stood there waiting for a last name, Naruto let out a sigh, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He turned towards Naruko.

"Hey Naruko-chan, could you please wait outside for a bit?" Naruto said with a smile.

Naruko looked taken back by the suffix, a small blush made its way to her cheeks. She nodded.

"Sure thing Nii-san." she made her way to the door, it closed with a soft click.

Naruto then turned his attention towards the remaining people. He raised a single finger.

"Kai."

They saw how a couple but significant changes happen to Naruto's face. Where he once had had green eyes, now arctic blue ones were present. His once spotless cheeks now featured three whisker-like marks each. His once peaceful aura had drastically changed for one only a war hardened Shinobi who only knew death could have. His stare send chills up the backs of both members of the council.

"My name... My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**There are two things I want to say. First of all and most important:**

**I am awesome and I'm not dead yet by the way.**

**Anyways... are people still reading this?... I truly hope there are still some... I want to apologize for the super long-ass wait. I sadly found myself in the club of authors who update every month... shame on me...**

**I added the Naruko U. tag as well as a Family tag.**

**short explanation for the ones that wonder about Naruto using a henge. He put it on just before Iruka woke up the second time they meet, he didn't want him to start asking questions about their likeness. He released it so the council think that he and Naruko are indeed family.**

**Anyways. Review time!**

**Dead End V1: No, he didn't bring the whole house. More of this on the next chap :D .**

**cmcwiki: I already gave Naruto a team, he's the sensei of team eleven, more about them in the future, btw none of them are OC.**

**AzurealKaze: yea even thought Iruka hasn't messed with Naruko's progress, every other teacher has. Imagine teachers messing with you for five consecutive years and when you finally reach 6th grade, you don't know what the heck the teacher is talking about. Same thing happen to Naruko hence why she sucks so bad.**

**DamnMeee: In this story, she needs to be really pissed off to enter initial jinchūriki mode. Being raped causes someone to be really scared... I think, if not... then fuuuuuk, I didn't think about it properly. Thanks for making your concern known.**

**Crystalzap: Ummm, any baby born from a jinchūriki takes ten months to born, I think that would be long enough to fix anything that isn't right. Besides I don't think the Kyūbi would mess his chance to escape by letting her miscarriage.**

**Please review, tell me what you liked and disliked, also tell me your concerns about the story and point out anything that you think doesn't make sense.**

**See you next time. (Hopefully it won't take another month... its really hard to come out 6K words each chap :(... )**

**A/N2: Dang... almost a year... **

**More SP fixed :D**


	5. Chapter 5: My Family

**A/N: F E A R M E****! ! !**

**A/N2: Seriously do. Edited.**

**Disclaimer: I own as much as I think I can get away with. . . exactly.**

**Summary: Her life was a living hell with no hope of ever escaping it. Then he came and changed everything. He put the world at her feet. Follow Naruto as he helps his alternate self out of her misery. A Naruto&Femnaruto fic.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

"**Demon talking"**

_flashback/dreams_

some cool Jutsu

* * *

Complete silence fell over the small office. Naruto gave a quick glance at the people around him, he saw the shock in their eyes before something else replaced it. Taking a small glance at the Hokage himself, Naruto saw no emotion whatsoever.

"You are joking, right?" Said Homura with a dead-serious tone.

"First of all, I am not joking, My father was the Yondaime. I know this comes as a great surprise to all of you since no one knew about me. I just recently arrived to this village and I-" Tried to explain Naruto before he was cut off by Koharu.

"Nonsense! The Yondaime didn't had a family. You are an intruder and possibly a spy from an enemy nation that somehow managed to enter the village. ANBU get him!"

Before Naruto could react, he was quickly surrounded and restrained by four ANBU. He started struggling trying to break free but to no avail.

Danzō was slightly surprised by the turn of events but was quick to act.

"ANBU take him to Ibiki, he knows what to do."

"Wait!" Shouted Naruto who had stopped resisting and was now facing all of the higher ups of the village.

"I know what I want." He said.

"What? What are you talking about? You have no rights and much less right to ask for anything." Said Homura.

"Your promise." Naruto saw the puzzlement look in the old man's face, he decided to enlighten him.

"You promised me anything I wished for rescuing Naruko and returning the scroll. I know what I want. I want you to give me the chance to tell you my story." He finished.

"That? That has been voided from the moment you told us such lie, ANBU take him away." Ordered Homura.

Before the ANBU could take Naruto away, the Sandaime motioned the ANBU to wait.

"A promise is a promise Homura. Let the boy talk."

"You can't be serious, why would you let him talk? All of us know the Yondaime didn't had any family. You are just wasting time." said Koharu.

"I still want to hear what he has to say. Talk boy."

"Thank you Lord Hokage. This means a lot to me." Naruto took a long breath and calmly started talking.

_'Well, here goes nothing.'_ thought Naruto.

"First of all, I just want you to know that I understand your reaction, I was also greatly surprised when my master told me in a letter, you see..."

Naruto proceed to tell them a story he had been making up since he fist set foot on the village, he wasn't stupid enough to tell them what had really happen to him. They would send him straight to Ibiki for a really painful interrogation. He hoped they would buy his tale and let him wander around enough to find a way to go back on his own, if he came empty handed, he would seek help from them.

"... We traveled around the Elemental Nations for years... I thought our adventures would never end but unfortunately my master died. At a local hospital, I was told it had been a heart attack... After the burial I took his stuff and I found a letter he had written for me. It told me who I really was and why he had been taking care of me for so long... After debating what to do, I decided to come here and look for answers..."

After finishing his tale, Naruto took a look at the people in front of him, he could see the shock in their eyes and their need to ask him every kind of questions. Naruto had to give himself a mental pat in the back, he had outdone himself with his little tale.

"ANBU take him away. Tell Ibiki I need a report no latter than today." It was the Sandaime.

"W-what?" it was Naruto.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto with hard cold eyes.

"What you told us is the greatest load of bullshit I have ever heard in my entire life. I've been Hokage for longer than you have been alive and I can easily distinguish between lies and truths. The way you shift nervously in that spot, your sweaty hands and they way your eyes move from side to side."

The Sandaime stood up from his chair and walked towards the window.

"I'll confess you something. When I first saw you through my crystal ball I couldn't help myself from seeing Minato in you. After you helped Naruko and brought her here, I wanted to learn more about you and when you first told us about you being his son a small light of hope was light in my heart. That was before your tale. Now I want nothing more but to learn why someone like _you_ decided to come here and with what motives. Ibiki never disappoints me."

The Hokage turned towards Naruto to see him one last time. Naruto didn't meet his eyes, his gaze was fixed to the floor. The Sandaime took it as an act of defeat but before he could order the ANBU to take Naruto away, he spoke.

"Very well Sandaime Hokage, since you didn't buy my story, I'll have to show you instead. I'll be expecting you on training ground number four, before I leave, I just want you to know that I have my motives to lie to you all."

Hiruzen was about to talk when Naruto started increasing his chakra level, two of the ANBU restraining Naruto quickly moved away and got in-front of the Sandaime expecting some kind of assassination attempt on their leader while the other two tried to stab Naruto. They were surprised when nothing more than a poof happen. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"What happen? Where is he?" Homura questioned.

"He said he would be waiting for Sarutobi on the fourth training ground." Danzō answer.

Hiruzen stated walking towards the door, drawing the attention of the other people in the office.

"Are you going?" questioned Koharu.

"You know its impolite to keep someone waiting."

"Send ANBU, it could be a trap."

"That is why I am going, I am the leader of this village, I can't have some random Shinobi wandering around. It would show I don't care about the village."

Homura walked towards one of the ANBU and delivered some instructions. The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a poof.

"What did you ask him to do?" questioned the Hokage.

"I told him to bring reinforcements, they will accompany you, like you said, we don't know anything about this "Naruto", better be safe than sorry."

Hiruzen nodded and left the office.

Homura, Koharu and Danzō looked at each other before nodding and leaving the office.

* * *

Naruko was sitting on a chair on the corner of the lobby. Maybe there Shinobi wouldn't notice her, she thought. She should have known better, a couple of times she noticed some passing Shinobi and the Sandaime's secretary looking her way and muttering something she couldn't hear. Probably something nasty. Shifting uncomfortably on her chair she decided to ignore everyone around her and think about something nice. There was a visible frown when she finished thinking, she pretty much discovered that everything nice that had happen in her life, she could count it with her fingers alone.

_'My life sucks...'_

Getting rid off the negative thoughts, she reassured herself that while those moments were not that many, they had a great impact in her life and shaped a little of her persona. It didn't took long for her to think about Naruto, without a doubt, meeting him ranked on her top three spots. Now that she was thinking about him, she made a small list about what she knew about him. So far the only thing that she knew was his name, that he was really strong and that he was new to the village. A small idea formed.

_'Maybe I can give him a tour around the village and learn a little bit more about him. Maybe, just maybe, we can be friends.' _

Her mind toyed with the idea of making a new friend, a new bond but another part of her mind told her not get her hopes too high. It was settled, she would ask him if he wanted a tour around the village.

With nothing else to do again, she just sat there and started wondering why Naruto had told her to wait outside and why they were taking so long, as far as she knew, everything was settled. A couple seconds later she heard the door of the office open and the Hokage stepping out. She got up from her seat and went towards him.

"Jiji!" she hugged him and then looked around, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Her gaze rested on the office's door and after a couple of seconds a visible frown was adorning her features. She turned towards the Hokage.

"Where is Naruto Nii-san?"

Hiruzen made a face, he thought for a couple of seconds before replying her.

"He left the office. I'm on my way to pick him up." The less she knew the better.

"Uh? Why did he do that? Where did he go?" Naruko was puzzled.

"It's complicated. Just take a seat and wait until I come back."

"Ok." Naruko let go of the Hokage and did as she was told. She saw him leave the small lobby and patiently waited for both of them.

_'What's taking them so long...'_

It had been a while since the Hokage left and it was starting to worry her. Naruko was brought back from her musings by the sound of a loud grumble, it was her stomach. She decided to go to her apartment and pick something quick to eat. If she hurried up, she might be able to get back before they returned.

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw after the smoke cleared was his clone standing a couple of steps away from him. After checking himself for any cuts or stuff he let out a sigh. His variation of the reverse summoning Jutsu was working just fine.

"Did you find it?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." was all the clone said before it poof out of existence.

Naruto closed his eyes as his mind was invaded by the memories of the clone. It show it after leaving Iruka at the hospital and wandering around until it reached the Yondaime's home. It took it awhile to get inside because of the anti-theft seals around the property. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the bag resting next to him. He emptied its contents and nodded as he saw each item.

Lying on the ground there a couple of kunai, shuriken, paper bombs and ten of the special kunai used in the Hiraishin no Jutsu along with a new Jōnin outfit, his fathers.

Naruto decided to clean himself on the lake next to the training ground before putting on the new outfit. After cleaning his face and removing the dry blood, Naruto removed his battle worn outfit and put the new one on, he felt weird using the same outfit that his father had used when he was alive, he had to remind himself that the one he had been using had belonged to Minato as well. Not a second after he put the last of the kunai in his hip pouch the 4th training ground was filled with ANBU Ninja. Naruto looked around before his eyes caught a poof of smoke. After it dissipated, there stood Hiruzen in his Hokage robes.

"Glad you could make it Lord Hokage." Said Naruto in a friendly tone. Hiruzen didn't like how the boy was using their Jōnin outfit. His desire to crack him open only increased.

"I do not know what are your motives to be here but it has gone long enough. I have no qualms in eliminating you here and now but you have piqued my interest. I want to know why are you here and who sent you. So come with us willingly."

"I think I'll take my chances." Said Naruto before taking a relaxed battle stance.

Hiruzen didn't like how things were looking. Only someone insane would act in such relaxed way... that or the individual in front of him knew there was no way he could lose. Hiruzen disregarded the last thought, there was no way anyone would enter a village and face alone twenty plus ANBU level Shinobi and the Kage himself.

Hiruzen could feel his ANBU tensing themselves for battle, waiting for his order to attack. His eyes caught "Naruto" taking something out of his hip pouch and talking as he did it.

"It has been said that the Yondaime Hokage took on the entire might of Iwa's army by himself and lived to tell the tale. That he was the most powerful Shinobi to have ever existed. I am sure that you have all heard that, well today I am here to show you just how awful things were if you were against him." Finished Naruto as he drew one of his special kunai. He could feel the Shinobi tensing as their eyes rested on the three-bladed kunai. He saw Hiruzen narrow his eyes at the sight.

"So that is all this is about? Uh? You are here to steal the Yondaime's Jutsu. Well, I wont allow it."

"Wrong, I have no need to steal what is mine. Come here and confirm that my story is real."

Hiruzen was pissed, all this farce had gone long enough. He knew that the guy was bluffing. There was no way he knew the Hiraishin. With a nod, all the Shinobi launched themselves at Naruto.

Once Naruto threw the odd kunai in his hand all hell broke loose.

An ANBU with a snake mask was the first one to reach Naruto, he attempted to cut Naruto's throat with a well aimed strike only to have his kunai hit nothing but air. All the ANBU who landed on the spot that Naruto had once stood started searching around. All eyes landed on the sound of a mask shattering. Naruto was standing next to a fallen ANBU Shinobi, his hand posture indicated that he had backhanded the Shinobi with enough force to knock him out.

Naruto once more dug his hand into his hip pouch taking another six of his special kunai. He held three on each of his hands which then he balled into fists giving the impression of having claws instead of fingers.

"Next." was all he said.

The ANBU divided into two groups each moving to Naruto's left and right, Naruto eyed both groups before noticing that three ANBU had remained in front of him. They started making hand seals.

"Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura!" shouted the ANBU in the middle. The three Shinobi breathed a long stream of fire which combined to form a flaming dragon that speed towards Naruto.

Naruto threw all of his six kunai to the groups at his side. The speed he made the hand seals with was worthy of a Kage. Naruto too shouted the name of his Jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" an enormous dragon made out of water rose from the lake and at blinding speed crashed with the other dragon. It quickly overpowered the fire dragon and kept going until it crashed with the three stunned ANBU, it dragged them into the lake before dissolving into water again.

Naruto turned to his side only to see a katana one inch away from his eyes. In a flash he disappeared once more. The owner of the katana was highly surprised when he didn't feel the resistance of a skull against his weapon. The whistling of a kunai was all the warning he got before he was forced to block the incoming weapon from striking him on the side of his face. Once he heard the sound of clashing metal he lowered his weapon only to see Naruto materialize out of nowhere in front of him. The ANBU was too slow to block a powerful blow to his gut. As he doubled over in pain, he was send flying upwards by a powerful kick to the chin. Naruto took his falling kunai and threw it at a random direction before disappearing in a flash.

Hiruzen couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. His ANBU, the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha, were dropping like flies before his own eyes. There was nothing they could do but to keep blocking the seemingly endless supply of three-bladed kunai that kept coming their way. His eyes moved toward the sound of shattering ceramic before catching a glimpse of the same yellow hair that kept disappearing in a bright yellow flash.

Hiruzen brain was on overdrive trying to decipher the pattern in which the boy moved before coming to the conclusion that it was random with no pattern. He then saw an area with a couple of ANBU that hadn't been attacked yet. He timed his attack and as if on cue he unleashed his Jutsu.

"Doton: Doryūdan." A dragon-like head made out of mud formed next to him and started shooting bullets of concentrated mud. Naruto appeared in that instant with the intent of karate chopping the unsuspecting ANBU in front of him. His eyes widened and had to use his kunai to block the projectiles of hardened mud.

Hiruzen saw his chance and increased the firing speed of his mud dragon. There was no way the guy would be able to block the incoming bullet hell. The ANBU that hadn't been knocked out or incapacitated saw their chance as well, they also started to make hand seals. Naruto saw this and gritted his teeth. This was taking too long but he had to keep it up, he had to show Hiruzen that he could back up his claims of being a Namikaze and there was no better way than to use all the Jutsu his father knew. That is if they didn't kill him first.

Naruto was starting to grow tired with blocking the mud bullets and things didn't look that good with more ANBU starting to unleash all kinds of stuff on him. He could easily teleport somewhere else but decided against it, opting instead to use another Jutsu. Dropping his kunai for a second, he made the needed hand seals taking a couple of painful shots in the process.

"Jikūkan Kekkai." Naruto muttered to himself. A spider-like web of seals started spreading out of the kunai. The newly made barrier absorbed the countless mud bullets and a number of fire balls. The ANBU stopped attacking at the sigh of the most powerful Jutsu they had ever seen.

"I-i-impossible." was all that Hiruzen said." a couple of seconds later he canceled his mud dragon Jutsu.

Naruto smirked. "Are you ready?" he questioned. With a single hand gesture he unleashed his time space barrier second ability. The ANBU who were close to the discarded Yondaime's kunai where painfully reminded of their existence when countless mud bullets started coming out of them. There were those unfortunate enough to receive fire balls instead.

The remaining ANBU were quickly dispatched by their leader's own Jutsu. Hiruzen could only cringe at the thought of having used his Shuriken Kage Bunshing no Jutsu instead. He would have killed all his own subordinates.

After examining the battlefield, Naruto saw that the ANBU were not going to wake up anytime soon. Dusting non-existent dust from his shoulders, he started walking towards the Hokage. He stopped a couple feet away from him but close enough to held a conversation.

"Well... it seems like now we can talk like civilized people." Naruto motioned with his arms his surroundings, "Sorry about the mess but it was necessary."

Hiruzen wasn't sure how well he would fair against a user of Space-Time Ninjutsu, much less one that could use the Yondaime's Jutsu. He meet Naruto's eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he questioned.

"There are many things I want." Hiruzen took this as an act of hostility.

"But, what I want the most, is a way to go back home. Being the Rokudaime Hokage is a close second."

Hiruzen was taken back, the stranger was now spewing non-sense. He was officially insane.

"You probably think I'm crazy or something. Look, I know we got on the wrong foot back there... I know it was partially my fault for lying to you with that story... but it was more believable than the truth." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at that. Naruto knew he had bitten the bait.

"Go on, I'm listening." the Sandaime said.

"First of all, I want you to listen and don't ask questions until I am done. A difficult task I might add."

"You see... I am from the Future..."

"Bullshit!"

"I told you to listen and don't speak until I am done, I told you it wasn't going to be easy, you would have gotten it easier if you had believed my first story. Now listen."

Hiruzen resisted the urge to kill him on the spot, the more rational part of his brain told him that it might be possible, since the guy looked like he was an efficient user of Time-Space Ninjutsu, he might have fucked something up when he was using one of his Jutsu. As far-fetched as it sounded, it was the best explanation he had at the moment, counting on that the guy was speaking the truth.

"Well... lets start by the beginning, shall we?" Hiruzen resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ummm... where would be a good starting point..." Naruto mused out loud. Hiruzen patience was wearing thin.

"Your _real_ name would be a good starting point." commented Hiruzen.

"You already know it. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Known as Uzumaki Naruto for the first sixteen years of my life."

_'here we go again'_ thought Hiruzen.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" remarked Naruto.

"No."

"Fine... I will have to tell you something that would prove it. Lets see... My mother was Uzumaki Kushina." Hiruzen's brow raised a couple of millimeters. That wasn't proof enough, someone who dug enough would have come to that bit of info. Seeing the skepticism on Hiruzen face, Naruto keep talking.

"She was the second jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, Mito Uzumaki being the first." Hiruzen's brow was raised a little more, that wasn't exactly common knowledge but it still wasn't enough to convince him. Naruto saw this and decided to keep revealing tidbits of info.

"The Scroll of Seals, I can tell you what is in there. After all, Tsunade herself let me read it. The Jutsu it contains are: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Shiki Fūjin, Hachimon, Gedō no in: Fū, Gedō no in: Ran, Gedō no in: Kai, Dohatsuten and the worst of them all. The Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei."

"H-how do you know that? Only the Hokage is allowed to see that Scroll!" things had gone from bad to worse in Hiruzen's mind. If the boy in front of him knew any of those techniques, he was in deep trouble.

"Calm down, as I told you before, I come from the future. A future where Senju Tsunade is Godaime Hokage and I'm her candidate for successor."

"I-impossible!"

"So, all the things you have seen up to this point were nothing more than mere illusions? The Hiraishin no Jutsu? The Jikūkan Kekkai? If that's not enough I can perform the Rasengan or do you want me to tell you the events that will happen in the next six years? Throw me into jail and sit tight as you watch all of it come true." Naruto's patience was wearing thin, Hiruzen was a hard nut to crack. Naruto decided to use his triumph card.

"Ok, if this doesn't make you believe me, then nothing will." Hiruzen recuperated quickly from his small outburst and meet Naruto's eyes.

"What are you planing to do this time?"

"It seems that nothing I show you can make you change your opinion of me being a liar. Well this time you won't hear it from me, you will from someone you can't question."

"You mean?..." he let the question floating in the air, dreading the answer."

"That's right. Now behold as I use the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei to bring my parents back from the dead. You can then question them all you like about their motives." Naruto then started making hand seals. He was bluffing by all means, there was no way Naruto would use such a foul Jutsu that violated all laws of Nature, human morals and specially not use it on his parents out of all people.

"That is impossible, there is no way you can do it! Minato has been sealed inside the Shinigami himself!"

Naruto stopped midway his Jutsu. He meet Hiruzen's gaze and let out a smirk.

"Watch me, The Kuchiyose I use has no limits, it has been perfected beyond any seals, not even the Shinigami can stop me." that was also a lie, not even he could get pass the Shinigami.

Hiruzen saw as Naruto kept on making the familiar hand seals. Even if the guy was telling the truth or not, deep down Hiruzen knew he was done for. There was no way he could beat someone with advanced knowledge in Space-Time Ninjutsu, full user of the Yondaime's tech and certainly not anyone who could use a vast arsenal of forbidden Jutsu, specially a _perfect_ Edo Tensei. Maybe if he was 40 years younger. Right down and there, the Sandaime knew that Naruto was not someone he wanted as an enemy.

"Stop. I believe you." said the Sandaime just as Naruto was about to slam his hand on the ground signaling the completion of the dreaded Kinjutsu.

"You do?" asked Naruto with skepticism. The Sandaime gave a nod in response. Naruto let out a sigh and got into a relaxed stance. He walked towards the Hokage until they were face to face and without a word he kneel before him. Hiruzen was surprised by the boy's actions.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you old man. I really didn't want it to go all the way to this but it was the only chance I had for you to believe me. I figured out that if my first story didn't convince you then a show of the skills my father had left me would do the job. It didn't work as much as I would have liked it to, info was my next best choice and it didn't work either, as a last resort I attempted to use that Jutsu but rest easy, I can't do it. I was bluffing." Hiruzen was taken off by the confession.

"You were bluffing?" he received a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, if it makes you feel better, I can't use any of the Kinjutsu in the scroll either, save the Kage Bunshin."

"Then, why didn't you told us the truth in the first place? Why let all of it grow to this?" Hiruzen was a little angry.

"Would any of you have believed me if I told you I was from the future? Without any proof but my word?" He didn't get any answer.

"I thought so." Naruto got on his feet and walked a couple feet away from the Sandaime.

"Besides, its not like I can go telling people what is going to happen in the next six years or so, you never know where spies are or who is really on your side."

"I see your point. What I really want to know is why you are here? Are you in a mission? Did Tsunade sent you? Did something happen to the village?"

"Well... if I had been on a mission, that would have been the first think I would have told you instead of making stuff up." Hiruzen felt a bit stupid for asking that.

"Certain things did happen but I seriously don't think this is the place to tell you. So..."

"Lets go back to my office, then you can tell me everything. No lies this time." Naruto nodded and started following the Sandaime back to the office. He stopped walking and then looked around.

"What about them?" he pointed at the ANBU scattered around the field.

"I don't sense anyone dead or in need of immediate medical attention. You did a good job."

"So, You saw through it?"

"Not killing any of them? Yeah. I found it suspicious. Come on lets go." both headed towards the office once more.

* * *

On the way back, Naruto was a little worried that some Shinobi would try to attack him but after a reassuring look from the Hokage, Naruto relaxed. It didn't took long for the both of them to reach the Hokage tower. After some small talk with the passing Shinobi both reached the office's lobby, they thought it was weird that Naruko wasn't around.

_'I wonder where she went.' _Thought Naruto.

Hiruzen instructed his secretary to not let anyone disturb them while in the office. After checking that no one else was inside the office, Hiruzen put up a sound suppression seal. He motioned Naruto to take a seat while he took his place as well.

"Well.. then. Lets try this once more, shall we?"

"Yeah. Just ask, I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

"The first question is, Why are you here?"

Naruto meet the Sandaime's eyes and let out a sigh.

"The truth is, I do not know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Naruto took a deep breath and started explaining his situation to the Sandaime.

"You see... it all began yesterday. My yesterday." Naruto clarified, after seeing the puzzled look on the village's leader. He continued.

"I had just came back from Suna with my Genin, we had been helping with repairs around the village. You see it was destroyed." Hiruzen's eyes widened, how could one of the great five Shinobi nations have been destroyed?

"How?"

"It was destroyed in war by a single individual."

Hiruzen couldn't believe that, Naruto must have been playing jokes on him.

"Its quite impressive what someone can do with a really big ass bomb..." Naruto added as an afterthought.

"Moving on, that morning I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to challenge my best friend to a fight." Sarutobi decided to ask Naruto more about the war later, it was precious info that would help with the shaky relations between the two villages.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want to boast or anything but he is the only one who can give me a real challenge. Here as you see me, I am the most powerful man in the village. You have seen what I am capable off." Hiruzen had to agree, he had seen his Jutsu arsenal.

Naruto continued to tell him about his day until the point where he went to sleep.

"This is where things got weird, I woke up after a nightmare and decided to take a shower and eat some ramen. So far so good. After failing to think about something to waste time on, I decided to take a walk around the village. Again so far so good. Stuff changed when I saw Mizuki jumping from roof to roof shouting about Naruko stealing the scroll, this threw me for a loop since Mizuki had been dead for a while."

"I thought it might have been a prank but when I started seeing a bunch of Shinobi jumping around trying to find her I came to the conclusion that it was some sort of twisted replay from the events that had happen the night I learned the Kage Bunshin, you see Mizuki had also used me to steal the scroll."

"Since I knew what was going to happen, I speed towards the forest, I found Iruka half dead and then went after Mizuki. He revealed some info that made me finally accept that I had indeed travel back in time. You know the rest Lord Hokage." Naruto finished his tale. Hiruzen couldn't believe what the boy had told him and he knew just like Naruto that he needed to know what was it that Mizuki had told him.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that Naruko was the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi." Hiruzen didn't understand how that had helped Naruto come into terms about his time traveling experience.

"How did that help you?" Naruto didn't answer, he simply got up, moved away from the desk and still facing the Hokage. He lifted his right sleeve and his shirt, revealing his stomach. Sarutobi was about to ask him what he was doing when something he never considered possible happen.

Naruto's arm grew seals and on his stomach an unfamiliar seal appeared, signaling his status as a jinchūriki.

"On Naruko this should be the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. This is a far stronger seal used to contain the Kyūbi." Sarutobi's eyes widened far bigger than ever and before he could regain his speech ability Naruto continued.

"I guess a small demonstration is necessary."

Naruto concentrated a little and then a sudden flash illuminated the whole office. Hiruzen had to close his eyes and when he opened them he had to suck a deep breath in. In front of him, there stood Naruto in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. To make things look even more real he made nine tails out of chakra. The power he radiated was incredible.

"Unbelievable isn't it?" If Hiruzen still had any remaining doubt about Naruto, it was crushed under such display. Naruto quickly reverted back to his original state.

"How? How is this even possible?" Hiruzen slumped on his chair. He was too old for all this.

"Like I told you, I come from the future, a future when I managed to control the Kyūbi." Hiruzen locked eyes with Naruto. He had one last question.

"What about Naruko? I haven't heard anything about her in your story. Is she able to do the same?"

Naruto made a face. Hiruzen took it as if something had happen to her.

"You see... that's the problem. There is no Naruko, just me."

"What?" Hiruzen said in an incredulous tone.

"Don't you come from the future? If you do, then she should be there as well."

"That's the thing, she just doesn't exist, only I do. I was also surprised when I found out about her."

Silence reigned on the small office. After a couple of minutes Sarutobi spoke.

"Have you considered the possibility of you not coming exactly from the future?" he questioned.

"What? What do you mean?"

"What I am trying to say is that you might come from a different reality or dimension, one where you are are our Naruko but in male obviously."

"I kinda get it..."

Hiruzen got up from his seat and walked towards the window.

"For countless eons, people of all kinds have wondered about time travel and different realities. Is it possible? What risk could it carry? All sorts of things. I guess that was the starting point for Time-Space Ninjutsu. As you know, that kind of Jutsu creates small pocket dimensions, like the ones you use on storage scrolls. From there some started wondering about such thing, are there other dimensions apart from ours? If so, are they the same or are they different? What makes them different? Are they products of our decisions or are we the product of theirs? You know all that stuff." Hiruzen took a long look at Naruto.

"You being here proves that there are indeed other realities or dimensions."

"It still doesn't tell me why I am here..."

"I guess only time will tell." Hiruzen took his seat once more. Naruto did as well.

"I will help you to the best of my ability to get back to your time/reality/dimension. I know you want that. I would."

"Thank you Lord Hokage, it means a lot to me."

"Now, lets see about what you will be doing while we find a way back for you." Naruto nodded.

"We also need to find something believable to tell the council."

"What? Wasn't my story good enough?"

"No... but we could use some elements of your story to create a new and better one." Naruto nodded once more and then both started brainstorming about possible scenarios.

"... that brings up the point about Naruko. If we proceed with the fact that you are indeed the Yondaime's son, that would make her your sister."

"My sister huh?"

"You don't like the idea?"

"No, its not that, its just the fact that I had always wanted to have a family. Its awkward that the sister I always wanted will be myself but in female..."

"I see. Well, I know she wants a family as much as you do. I think it would do her good. God knows she has had it rough all her life but meeting you will change it for the better. It will kill two birds with one shot, you will be both her family and her protector."

"Ok, I can't wait for her to call me Onii-chan." Naruto joked.

"Believe me, she will."

"Now... where will you both live? Her apartment isn't big enough to hold two people."

"Well, you could always give us her inheritance. I know for a fact that my parents left me with enough money to live carefree for a couple of years along with Jutsu and their home."

"Ummm... you are right. As her legal guardian and brother you also have access to that. I'll let the bank know about the changes."

"Well that settles things, we just need to let the council and Naruko know your "Official" story."

"Right. Well, I'm out." Before Naruto could leave the office, Hiruzen stopped him.

"Before I forget, please come back when you have finished moving. I would like to talk with you about your past and compare its events with ours, I need to know if they are the same and only then we can start looking for possible solutions."

"Alright." Both left to their respective destinations.

* * *

Naruto was looking for possible ways to break the good news to his "Sister" he replayed in his mind possible ways he would have liked for this to happen to him. He picked one just as her apartment came into view. He dropped in front of her door and knocked once. He was greatly surprised when the door fell off its hinges.

"What the... Hello? Naruko? You there?" he called into the dark. After failing to receive an answer he decided to enter the small apartment. Anger boiled through his veins at the sigh. Saying that that apartment looked like a war zone would have been something nice to say. Everything was destroyed, there were huge holes in the walls along with the ever present ugly graffiti. Walking into the kitchen he saw glass scattered everywhere. Broken pots and pans as well as bended silverware, the refrigerator and stove were beyond salvageable.

He left the kitchen and headed towards the bedroom. The sight was even uglier. The ceiling had caved in, graffiti covered the walls along with a dirty mattress which had been torn open and sheets stained with something Naruto didn't want to identify. On the floor next to his feet, he saw the remaining of what had once been an orange jacket. Naruto bended and took the piece of cloth. He was seething with rage, not even in his time the villagers had gone this far. He left the destroyed apartment through the ruined ceiling, once he was out he got into a meditating pose and quickly gathered enough natural energy to activate his sage mode. A quick sweep through the village reveled her location close to the 20th training ground. He got up and made his way towards her.

* * *

Naruko was sitting against a tree, she had stopped crying a while back. She had expected the villagers to vandalize her apartment but not to the extent they did. It was inhabitable by all means. Not only did they stole the little food she had but they had stolen Gama-Chan as well. It had her life savings.

She had started to ponder on her situation. Was it really worth it to spend all her life trying to prove her worth to the village when it was clear that they hated her? Would they even respect her for who she was and not for what she might be able to do? The resolve she had made last year came back to bite her, after all, she had promised to stand her ground and take everything they might felt like throwing her way. She wasn't so sure now. If she left, the villagers would be happy and she might be able to find happiness somewhere else. After all, it was not like anyone would miss her, maybe the Hokage would.

The idea was temping but she knew just as well that happiness was not the only thing she might find out there. She might very well walk into an even worse hell. She could end up as a slave or killed off by a Nuke-nin, even worse, she might end up like someone's plaything. That was not a risk she was willing to take, maybe when she was a bit stronger. She let out a sigh, at least here she had the Hokage.

The sound of a twig snapping stopped her from musing longer. She had company. Looking up, her eyes meet an identical pair of blue eyes like her own. A smile quickly spread across her face.

"Naruto Nii-san!" She quickly got up and dusted herself off. She walked closer to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought jiji was looking for you?"

"Yeah, he was. We talked for a bit and settled things."

"That's nice. So, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry for what happen to your home." Naruko frowned.

"So... you saw it."

"Yeah, I was looking for you and I went to your apartment... I'm sorry about it." silence reigned for a couple of seconds.

"Looks like we are both a pair of homeless people." She gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I did told you I was new to the village, I still haven't found a place to live. I was hopping you would help me find a place." Naruko frowned once more.

"Why would you ask me to help you? Me out of all people?"

"Well... I have a Sister, about the same age as you and I thought that you might have the same taste. Whatever house you pick, I'm sure she will like it as well." Naruko looked surprised for a moment.

"Oh... I see. I bet she must be proud of having a strong brother like you." Naruko quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, that came out of the blue. Anyways, sure I'll help you out. By the way, what's her name? If I can know of course." Naruto gave her a smile.

"Of course. Her name is Uzumaki Naruko. Sister of Uzumaki Naruto, here present." Naruto pointed at himself. The look of extreme surprise and disbelief on her face made Naruto think that perhaps he had overdone it.

"W-w-wh-a-at?" Was the only thing her stunned brain managed to come up with.

"If you remember, I told you I was new to the Village. You see, I came here to look for my family." He gave her an even bigger smile. "And it seems like I finally found you Naruko-chan or should I say, Imouto-chan?" Naruto dropped into one knee and extended his arms.

"Come here Imouto-chan, your brother is waiting for you."

Naruko didn't move for a couple of seconds but when she did, she launched herself at Naruto, she quickly hugged him like her life depended on it while bawling her eyes out.

"Onii-chan!" she managed to blubber out. Naruto was hugging her as well.

"Do not worry ever again my little sister. I am here and nothing will ever be able to separate us." he whispered into her ear as she kept on crying.

* * *

**A/N: This is dedicated to the people who haven't given up on me after all this time.**

**Well... no amount of apologies will be able to save me from your wrath... I just want to say on my defense that I had the shittiest year since I last updated and things look like they are going on the right track once more.**

**I'm surprised that half of my reviews came from the 4th chapter alone. Lets hope this gets the same love XD.**

**About the pairing in this story, I will make a poll and see what you want.**

**About people asking about Naruto's power. One word: Godlike.**

**-Full Yondaime's tech.**

**-Adept at sealing. (nowhere close to Jiraiya but enough books to get close)**

**-Vast amounts of Ninjutsu on all elemental natures.**

**-Four or Five S-rank Ninjutsu as well as knowledge in Forbidden Jutsu.**

**-Full control over the Kyubi Chakra. (He can't access the Enhanced version of the Chakra cloak, will in the future. Can go into 6th tail state without losing control, will increase in the future.)**

**Rest easy, there are still opponents who can challenge Naruto and prove him that he isn't invincible.**

**Tell me what you liked and disliked as well as anything you think doesn't make any sense, I'll explain it on the next chapter.**

**See you next chapter. (Hopefully it wont take a year or more to come out...)**

**A/N2: More editing... I think this is the last of it ^ ^**


End file.
